


In My Place

by roseofhes



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseofhes/pseuds/roseofhes
Summary: A girl that is given everything but doesn't know what she really wants for herself.A guy that is trying to take new risk in his life.When two different people meet and try to understand one another by also figuring out themselves while running away and hiding things from their past.Harry Styles AU





	1. Chapter 1

Someone shook my shoulder and I quickly woke up, looking at the person shaking me. At first it scared me but I saw who it was.

 

“Sorry Miss but we are about to arrive to our destination. I need you to put you table up” The flight attendant told me

 

“Oh okay. Thank you” I said while getting my book and laptop and putting up the table.

 

She smiled and walked up the aisle to let others on the plane know. I put my laptop and book away in my bag then placing it on my lap. I totally forgot what I was doing before I fell asleep.  I looked out the window to see the buildings getting bigger as we got closer. I sighed and looked down at my lap and pulled some of hair behind my ear. I got my headphones out and put them on while plugging it into my phone then letting the voice of Chris Martin run through my ears.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen we are now about to land please have your seat belts on and Welcome to Chicago.” The flight attendant said in the intercom

 

It had already gotten more cloudy when looking out the window again. Once we landed perfectly safe people started getting up to get their carry ons and heading out the plane. I took off my seat belt and when standing up I bumped my head on top of the carry on compartment.

 

“Woah. You okay there?” Someone said next to me and putting their hand on my arm.

 

I placed my hand on my head hoping it would somewhat ease the pain. I lost my balance while trying to get into the aisle but was caught by the same person. When I finally stood up right I looked up to see I was face to face with a person who turned out to be a guy.

 

“uhh y-yeah I’m okay.” I said. He looked at me and smiled but then notice he was still holding on to me and quickly let go.

 

“Um thank you for helping me.” I said while looking around me.

 

“No problem” He said 

 

I noticed that everyone was still waiting for others in front of us to get out the plane. I grabbed my bag and jacket in one hand then tried to reach up to get my carry on but was having trouble with it.

 

“Here let me get that” He said and reached up in the compartment.

 

“It’s the Shiny black one with the sticker on it.” I said while putting on my bag. He grabbed it and placed it down and raised up the handle for me.

 

“Thank you so much.” I said

 

“ You’re welcome” He said while looking at me.

 

When I got a hold of the handle I accidentally touched his hand. He noticed and moved his hand away. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder while putting my phone in my pocket. I held onto my jacket with my arm and started heading out the plane with my suitcase in hand. When I got out the gate I started heading towards baggage claim. I noticed that the guy from the plane was following along with me. I guess he came alone on this flight as well.

 

I really love walking round airports. It’s just seem so comfortable to see some many people with different stories of how they ended up here. I also enjoy looking at all the different art in the airport and the structure of the airport inside was even better. Found hit funny how no one ever notices the little things in the airports, everyone just seems to always be in hurry or just focus one thing that they are looking for or if something is just really eye catching. I notice that the clouds got darker outside. I turned away from the wind and looked at the window across from me and smiled. I saw a two kids looking out at the snow falling. I opened my bag and grabbed my camera out then looked to see if the kids were still in the same position and they were. I saw what seem to be their parents off to the side. I walk up to who seemed to be the mother and waved at her to get her attention. she smiled at me and walked over to me.

 

“Hi, sorry to bother you but I just wanted to ask if it would be okay to take a photo of your kids. I’m a photographer and just the position they are in makes me want to capture it. would it be okay to?” I asked while holding up my camera.

 

“Yes, it’s fine. Thank you for asking.” She said and smiled. I nodded then put my bag down and left my suitcase next to it.

 

I walked over two where i was standing at before and started taking the pictures. Luckily they had stayed in the position with only little movement. I took them in different angles and I when I got done I went back over to the mom.

 

“Can I get one of all of you? just looking to the window?” I asked. She nodded and told what seemed to be the dad and they walked over to there kids.

 

They moved around a bit till they stayed still in a good position. I went back to where i stood before and started to take the pictures. Once I got done I asked the woman if she wanted the photos, she agreed to wanting them and we traded information. Once I said my goodbyes, I made my way to get something to drink at Starbucks before going to baggage claim. The line was pretty long but I was perfectly fine with it since the baggage claim was just a few feet away and my car wasn’t here yet. When I was a few people away from the front I started to put my camera back in my bag and got my wallet out. When I looked up to move up I saw the same guy from the plane just getting done ordering. Huh. small world.  

 

I took out my phone to see if I got any messages yet, the answer to that was nothing. It kinda annoyed me to know that I haven’t heard from anyone yet. When I put my phone back in my pocket the person in front of me just got done ordering. I smiled at the barista.

 

“Can I get a Grande White Chocolate Mocha with an extra shot of espresso” I said while pulling my card out of my wallet.

 

“Okay, anything else?” She asked. I looked in the display window to see if i wanted anything else while I wait.

 

“Um and a oatmeal cookie.” I said

 

“ Okay that will be 6.95” She said while I handed her my card.

 

“Thank you.” I said while getting back my card and walking over to the tables to wait for my order

 

I put my card back in my wallet and got my phone out of my pocket to see if I got any messages yet. I turned on my phone to see a text from someone, I unlocked my phone to look at the message.

 

**_“I’m having a car pick you at the airport and take you to the hotel. See you later tonight” -Mom_ **

 

“Of course “ I sighed and closed my Phone

 

“Oatmeal cookie for Lynn” A barista called out. I walked to the counter and got the bag from him

 

“Thank you” I said and smiled. He smiled back and nodded then went back to get more orders.

 

I waited for a few more minutes and looked around the small Starbucks cafe. The line was still getting long but they were getting the orders done fast. I saw the same guy from the plane waiting too.

 

“Grande White Chocolate Mocha with 2 shots” The barista called out. I walked back to the counter to get it but another hand tried getting it as well.

 

“Oh. I’m sorry. Go ahead.” I said and gestured the person to get it.

 

“No it’s fine. You take it” A male voice said. I looked up and see it was the guy from the plane.

 

“Oh no, you ordered before me.” I said.

 

“It’s fine really. Go ahead and take it, waiting a little longer can’t hurt.” He said and smiled.

 

“Are you sure?” I asked.

 

“Of course.” He said.

 

“Here’s the other Grande White Chocolate Mocha with 2 shots.” The barista said while placing another cup down.

 

“Thank you” The guy said and looked back at me smiling

 

“See. Wasn’t that long.” He said while getting both cups and handing one to me.

 

“Thank you” I said and smiled. He nodded and turned around back to get his suitcase then walked out. I walked back to the table I was at and put my bag on my shoulder while grabbing my suitcase and headed to the baggage claim.

 

When I got to the baggage claim people were already waiting for the machine to start sending out bags. I placed my stuff by some chairs and waited. I took a sip of my drink and looked around hoping to see the guy from the plane again but I couldn’t see him. After awhile the buzzer went off notifying us that the bags will be coming out. I placed my cup down by my bag and walked over to where everyone was. When the bags started coming out I looked around to see if I can find the guy but still didn’t see him. 5 minutes into the bags coming out I finally see my suitcase coming out. When my suitcase got close I grabbed the handle but had a hard time pulling it off. Why do I always pack so much. I was struggling to get my suitcase until someone came up beside me.

 

“Here, let me get that.” They said. They placed their hand on my mine and helped me pull it off.

 

“Oh my god thank you so much” I said while sitting my suitcase up and pulling up the handle.

 

“No problem really. I saw how much you were struggling and figured you needed some help.” The person said.

 

“Well that’s a bit embarrassing” I said and looked to see it was defiantly that guy again. He just smiled at me while holding onto his suitcase handle.     

 

“Is it weird that we keep running into each other with you having to help me?” I asked him

 

“Kinda but I really don’t mind. Plus the second time was because we ordered the same drink.” He said still smiling at me. I never really realized how tall he was until now. He must be like 6ft.

 

“Well It was nice running into you…” I said trying to hint that I don’t know his name

 

“[Harry](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/02/21/article-0-1BB0077100000578-602_634x797.jpg)” He said while holding his hand out.

 

“[Lynn](https://i.ebayimg.com/thumbs/images/g/J18AAOSw7p1atn7D/s-l225.jpg)” I said while shaking his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you Lynn.” He said smiling.

 

“You as well.” I said and smiled back while letting go of his hand.

 

“I should be going before the traffic get bad or something.” He said while grabbing his suitcase

 

“Yeah same. My car is probably here.” I said grabbing onto my suitcase handle.

 

He smiled and walked over to his other things while I went back to get my other suitcase and bag. I hooked on the smaller suitcase on top of the bigger one then put my jacket on and placed my bag on my shoulder. I grabbed my drink and walked over to the pickup/drop-off to find my car. I saw Harry walking a couple feet away from me heading to the same pickup/drop-off as well.

Once I got to the escalators that lead down to the exits I saw people with signs with names on it to show who they were waiting for. I saw the familiar driver holding the sign up with my last name and smiled. I looked back to see that he was a couple people away from me looking down at his phone. I got my phone out of my pocket to check the time and saw that it was already 5:30.

I reached the ground and put my phone back in my pocket while walking over to my driver. He held down the sign and took my suitcase and walked me out the doors to the car. Once the air hit me outside I crossed my arms around myself. I looked back to see if he was still there and he was. He was waving to a car that was coming up. I looked at him for awhile until my driver finished putting my suitcases in the trunk and opened the door for me.

 

“Thank you.” I said and took one last look toward him and he looked up from closing the trunk in my direction and smiled.

 

There were three cars in between us but we still manage to make eye contact. I smiled and then got inside with the door closing behind me. The driver got in and started heading out of the airport and into the city.

 

“Welcome back Miss.” My driver said

 

“Thank you Andrew. Good to be here again.” I said while placing my bag down on the seat beside me and putting my cup in the cup holder and looking out the window.

 

30 minute car ride into the Windy city of Chicago felt so welcoming. Coming back to this city always warmed my heart because it felt like a home away from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is my first time using this other than wattpad. So please be nice. No hate or mean comments!!
> 
> This story is just an AU.
> 
> I do not own Harry Styles or anything that has to do with his life/job. Everything will most likely be made up by mine and my friend's ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lynn's P.O.V.**

Fall/Winter in Chicago was crazy because the cold and all the snow it brings in and how windy it gets, given the nickname it's called by many people in the world, "Windy City." Luckily it's not snowing and just the usual wind with the unusual  small specks coming down every now and then. We finally arrived at the familiar yet elegant building which I’m still getting use to calling it a home

 

Andrew open the door and I grabbed my bag and coffee cup then got out of the car. The wind started to slow down but it was still cold out. I looked up at the building I spent several years in while growing up. I heard Andrew closer the door and motioned to the guys in front of the doors to get my suitcases out of the back.

 

"I can toss that for you if you're done miss." Andrew said stepping beside me

 

"Oh yes. Thank you Andrew." I said while giving him my empty cup. He nodded then took my cup and walked away.

 

I took a breath and finally walked to the door to which one of the guys that worked for the building held the door open for me. I said a small thank you and her nodded in return. Stopped before going in and turned around.

 

“Goodbye Andrew. Thank your for picking me up, it was nice seeing you again”

 

“Goodbye Miss and you’re very welcome. I’m happy you’re back” he said smiling then turned back to the car

 

I headed inside and towards the elevator with one of the other guys following with my suitcases. We both stepped in and he pressed the button to my floor. I pulled my phone out and looked through Instagram and saw most of my friend's pictures of them going on a trip or with family. I signed then looked to see I had several messages and snapchats.

 

I looked at the guy beside me who had my suitcases and saw his gold name tag that said “Ethan” on it. He looked to be in his twenties, short brown hair, and he looked somewhat fit but I couldn’t really tell since he had on a uniform. I looked away from him and was about to look at my messages but I heard the bell of the elevator go off. I put my phone in my pocket while the elevator doors opened. I walked out and through the foray and into the living room.

 

“Mom?” I called out. I didn’t hear anything so I assume she’s not here yet. I turned around and  saw Ethan a couple feet away from me holding my suitcases.

 

“Um could you put them in my room. It’s just down the hall and second door to the left. Just placed them by the bed and that would be it.” I said to him and smiled. He nodded and went off to put my suitcases away.

 

I walked over to the counter and put my bag down and looked around the living room. There were a few different things in the room like some of my photos hung up which I’m guessing either my brother or dad put up. Some new pieces of art that my Father buys from all over the world were up as well, but everything seemed to be the same as I left it. I heard steps coming down the stairs behind me and I turned around to see my [brother](https://tribzap2it.files.wordpress.com/2016/11/chris-wood-supergirl.jpg) halfway down the stairs.

 

“Am I dreaming or is this actually real” He smiled and I smiled back. “Now who must this lovely young lady be standing in the living room?” He said while leading on the bar of the stairs

 

“You’re such dork” I said and walked over towards him. He continued coming down and met me halfway. I ran into him and hugged him while he lifted me up.

 

“God it feels like I haven’t seen you in forever!” he said while putting me down and pulling away from our hug

 

“2 years does feel like that huh?” I said and smiled at him

 

I heard someone cough which made me turned away from my brother and seeing Ethan standing by the elevator.

 

“I put your bags away miss. Is there anything else I might get for you?” he asked. I walked over to him and pulled out a $10 bill from my pocket and handed it to him

 

“No, Thank you Ethan” I said and pressed the button for him.

 

“Alright, Thank you Miss.” He said and walked into the elevator with the doors closing after.

 

I walked back to my brother who was now on the couch looking through the tv channels. I took off my jacket and set it on the arm on the couch and walked around it and sat down next to my brother.

 

“Where’s mom?” I said and looked at him

 

“She said she had to got make a few adjustments to the dinner party tonight but she’ll be back in time to start getting ready.” he said with his eyes still on the TV.   

 

“What’s the dinner party for?” I asked while looking at the TV

 

“I don’t know, probably for you coming back or something. She didn’t say, all she told me is that we need to be getting ready at 7 and that we will be leaving around 8” he said while finally setting on a show.

 

“and as in “we” that’s counting me as well?”

 

“Yup”

 

I nodded even though he couldn’t see what I was doing. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 6:20, I still have enough time to get ready.

 

“Oh and mom said to tell you that a makeup artist and hairdresser will be coming at 6:30 to help you get ready.” he said then looking at me. I gave him an annoyed look and hit him

 

“Now you say that” I say and he laughed

 

“Sorry, but you better take a quick shower before they get here and then tell me all about what you’ve been up too while you were away” he said while trying to push me up. I laughed and quickly got up grabbing my jacket and ran towards my room but stopped and turned back around.

 

“Hey where the boys?” I asked my brother

 

“Oh yeah, Dad had to drop one off at the groomers and the other is getting his check up done at the vet for his hips, so he might have to stay there overnight” my brother said looking at me. I nodded and ran back to my room.

 

I closed the door behind me while walking over to my bed. I tossed my jacket on my bed and laid down beside it. I stared at the ceiling for a moment and tried to look for my phone. I sat up and looked in my jacket pocket and found it. I turned it on and saw that I had several messages from my mom. Oops. I quickly got up and headed into my bathroom. I check to see if I had my robe and other things in there and when I did I went over to my drawer and picked out a pair of boyshorts and a bra. I went back into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

 

I went to my music on my phone and  pressed shuffle while tuning up the volume and put my phone on the counter. I turned on the shower then took my hair out of the braid it was in and into a messy bun. Singing along to “You Don’t Own Me”, I slipped off my clothes and got into the shower. While being in the shower of about two minutes I heard someone knocking on the door.

 

“Sis” I heard my brother from the other side of the door

 

“Yeah”

 

“Mom’s home, she said to hurry up and go to her room because the hairdresser and makeup artist are here”

 

“okay”

 

I heard him leave and continued to bathe myself then finishing. I turned off the water then grabbed my towel and started to dry myself off. I placed the towel around me tightly then opened the curtain and stepped out of the shower and walked over to the sink. I slipped on the boyshorts and quickly opened the towel and put on my bra then grabbed my robe that was hanging on the door and put it on. I grabbed the towel and hung it up on the door, grabbed my clothes and threw them in my basket. I stood in front of the sink grabbing my face moisturizer and put it on my face. Once I was done I took my hair out of my messy bun then grabbed my phone and walked out of the bathroom while tying my robe. I turned my music off and walked out of my room and headed to my mother’s room. While walking into the living room I looked at my messages that I haven’t had a chance to look at since I got to the hotel. I saw a few messages from old friends but one message really took me by surprised. I walked up the stairs still looking down at my phone. I decided to come back to that message and just respond to the other people that texted me.

 

I could already hear the sound of my mother’s voice from a distances when I was about to come up to her and my father’s bedroom. I pushed the door open and walk straight to her bathroom where I assumed she and the others were. When walking to her bathroom I went on Snapchat and looked through the messages and stories.

 

“I assure you that both my children will be there tonight so don’t you worry Governor. Yes absolutely. Alright see you and the family soon.” I heard my mother on the phone as soon as I walked in the bathroom and seeing the hair stylist just finishing up her hair. Her makeup looked flawless as always. She finally noticed me after a few minutes when she looked up at the mirror.

 

“Darling there you are. Please tell me you didn’t get your hair fully wet when you were in the shower.” she said then looked backed down at her phone.  

 

“Of course not mother. I put it in a bun when I took my shower and put it down when I got out, so it wouldn’t have to take too long for me to get ready.” I said while walking by her and sitting in the chair that was beside her and looking back on my phone.

 

“Well I’m all set here. Thank you ladies and would you please start with my daughter while I go get changed.” she said as she looked in the mirror once more to examine the stylists work then got up and walked towards her closet.

 

“What kind of look do you prefer?” the makeup artist asked

 

“Just something natural for my face, nothing too flashy. A little gold around the eyes to make it somewhat pop but still have a natural look to it, and like a light rose gold lipstick.” I said as I placed my phone on my lap

 

“And your hair Miss?” the hair stylist asked

 

“Curled that’s just half up half down” I said. They both nodded and began to work by getting the things they were going to use for me

 

“Oh and I already put face moisturize on so you can start with the makeup already…” I said trying to hint for her name

 

“Oh um Jenn and okay” the make up artist said. I nodded and looked at the mirror to the other woman

 

“And you name is?” I asked

 

“Brandi” She said smiling at the mirror while parting my hair.

 

“It’s nice to meet both of you” I said and smiled at the mirror when they both looked and smiled back

 

It took them awhile to get me ready but they both manage to do it with a lot more time left. They both did an amazing job as well. I got my phone and went on snapchat and took a picture of us in the mirror before they started packing up their things. I got up from the chair and walked over to my mother’s bedroom and saw her at her vanity putting on her jewelry. I looked at the clock and saw it was already 7:20 . I walked over to my mother who was looking down at her jewelry.

 

“Mom, I'm done. The girls are packing up now.” I said while looking at her mirror. She looked up and saw me then turned around in her chair to fully examine my look.

 

“Well don’t you look darling my dear.” she said while reaching her arms out to me. I stepped forward and grabbed hold of her hands and smiled.

 

“I really didn’t want to go all out for this and I know you probably wanted me to but I just felt more comfortable with this look.” I said

 

“I really do wish you could have at least put more into your look but this will do. You still look amusing.” She said while rubbing my hands then letting go and getting up to walk to her closet.

 

“I got about 5 dresses for you, so quickly pick one and put it on, then come over to the vanity and I’ll put your jewelry on.” she said while I walked towards her closet

 

I walk inside towards the dresses that were hung up along the wall while she walked back out and closed the door. I looked at the dresses and at first they all just looked so big and bold but I guess it will have to do. One caught my eye because it looked somewhat simple and I hope it would look better once I put it on.  

 

I walked out of my mother’s closet and over to her sitting at her vanity

 

“I thought this was going to be a dinner party. It looks like more like a Gala or a Ball to me.” I said holding up my dress so I could walk.

 

My mother turned around and observed me in the dress as if she was trying to find something wrong with it.

 

“You look Elegant. Now I’m going to lay out some jewelry. Go find some heels to go with your dress. I bought some earlier today for you.”  she said while turning back around ignoring my comment.

 

I sighed and walked back to her closet. I saw the boxes of shoes from different brands, of course she has to get them at the most expensive places. I rolled my eyes and began to look through them until I found a pair that looked simple and went with the dress even though people won’t even see them. I quickly put them on then looked at myself in the mirror, I smoothed down the dress and saw that my ring and bracelet went with the dress which made me smile. I walked back to her and I guess she heard me because she stood up and turned around.

 

“Alright, I had your brother grab your necklace and the other is a gift from your father. I laid out a ring, two bracelets, and some earrings. The ring you have on is fine but take off the bracelet.” She said while getting her purse and coat. As I was putting on the jewelry, I stopped when hearing her say that last statement.

 

“Mom, Seriously.” I said looking at her. She turned around and looked back at me

 

“Darling it doesn’t look right. Now, hurry up”

 

“Mother, you of all people should know how important this is to me. I haven’t taken it off ever since I got it. I’ve never cared if it went with any of my outfits and I’m not going care now.”

 

“Why do you have to be so difficult. Just do as you’re told” she raised her voice

 

“Ladies, It’s time to go now. We’re going to be late.” I heard my dad call from downstairs. I looked back at my mom

 

“If you really don’t remember or know the reason why I’m upset then feel free to go without me.” She didn’t say anything but just glared. I shook my head and looked away from her.

 

“You’re going to be late and we all know you don’t like that” I said while walking pass her and out of her room

 

“Ro-“ she tried yelling but I shut her door before she could finish and quickly went downstairs.

 

“Hey Sweetheart. How was yo- What’s wrong?”  my dad said while trying to reaching out to hug me but I kept walking towards my room and shutting the door while locking it.

 

“Lynn Darling, What’s wrong?” I heard my dad say while trying to open the door

 

“Open the door please”

 

I paced around in my room trying to control myself. Remembering the whole reason why I left and loved being away from my mother

 

“What happened?” I heard my dad say while walking away from my door

 

“She’s being childish. I told her to do one thing and she has a fit about it.” My mother said

 

“Well what did she get mad about it” My brother asked

 

“She got mad about not taking off a bracelet when I told her too because it didn’t look right”

 

“Penelope.” my father said in a serious tone

 

“Really Mom. I am not even going to argue on her behalf because you should know why she is mad. Feel free to go now because I really don’t feel like going with you guys now. If I feel like coming later on then I will but not now, I rather stay here with her.” I heard my brother say before walking away to his room

 

“Well we better be going now. Don’t want to keep our guest waiting. They’ll come once they cool down. Right now they need space to themselves, especially our daughter.” I hear my dad say and the bell of the elevator opening.

 

To be honest, I don’t even know if I want to go at all now. I don’t feel like being around my mother.  

                    

* * *

 

**Harry’s P.O.V**

“So the Waldorf Hotel?” My Lyft driver asked.

 

“Yeah.” I said while getting into the back seat of the car and soon we drove off towards my hotel I would be staying at for god knows how long.

 

I looked down at my phone to see the numerous texts I was getting from my parents and sister. They seem overly happy to know I’m here, given that I haven't seen them in so long.

 

I looked up at the window beside me, the clouds started coming in but I hardly doubt it would rain or snow. The one thing I loved about the city was how the weather was at times because it reminded me of home.

 

“So is this your first time in Chicago?” My driver asked

 

“No, I have friends from here so I come here from time to time.” I said looking at my driver

 

“Would you like any specific music to listen to?” He asked

 

“No, this is fine” he nodded

 

I looked back out the window and something started to come into mind. The girl I kept running into at the airport. A smile grew on my face thinking about the times I had to come in and help her. I shook my head at the memory of the helpless girl, but not in a bad way. More like in a adorable way, she looked like the kind of girl who knew what she was doing but I’m guessing she was just too tired to fully adjust herself to do anything properly.

 

I took a sip of my coffee when my phone started vibrating again. I looked down at it and rolled my eyes, I placed my phone back on my lap and looked back out the window.

 

I saw the hotel coming to view so I finished the rest of my coffee and grabbed my bag. We came to a stop and a guy came to the door and open it up for me.

 

“Have a good night, the trunk is already open for you.” the driver said

 

“Thank you and you as well.” I said, he nodded then I got out of the car.

 

The guy closed my door and went ahead and grabbed my suitcase while closing the trunk afterwards. I threw away my cup and the guy soon lead me inside the building. He sat down my suitcase for me and I thanked him giving him a $5. He thanked me and walked back to the entrance. I pulled up my handle and walked over to the front desk.

 

“Hello sir, how may I help you?” the lady at the desk asked

 

“Uh could you call up and let Robin and Anne Twist know that their son has arrived and that I ‘ll be coming up.” I said

 

“Absolutely. I just need to see you ID. Mrs. Twist sent us a photo of it to confirm.”

 

I nodded and got out my ID and handed it to her. She examined the ID and photo and then handed it back to me.

 

“Alright you’re good to go. Do need any help knowing the room or getting to the room?”

 

“Thank you. I’m good though, they told me where” I smiled

 

“Well then I hope you have a nice stay here” she said and smiled back

 

I nodded my head and headed towards the elevators. For some reason, I started to feel a bit nervous during the elevator ride. I haven’t seen my family in person in like 2 years. Once I got to my floor I stepped out and walked through the hallway and to my family’s room (2618). I knocked on the door and immediately it opened revealing my mother’s face

 

“Mum” I smiled

 

“Oh my god Harry!” she cried already having tears in her eyes. She pulled me in and closed the door then attacked me in a hug and a bunch of kisses.

 

“Oh my darling boy. I’ve missed you so much” she said then kissing my cheek

 

“I missed you so much too mum” I laughed while taking off my bag and pushing my suitcase to the side

 

“Robin, Gem get in here! My Harry is here!” she yelled still holding on to me

 

“Harry!” My stepdad said

 

My mum finally let go so I could give Robin a hug. He held on for me for a minute then pulled away and looked up at me

 

“We’re so glad you’re here”

 

“It’s really good to be here” I smiled

 

“HAZ!!” I heard my sister yell. Robin moved out of the way and towards my mum and Gemma literally ran into my already open arms. I held on to her while lifting her up.

 

“I’m so happy to finally see you!” she said. I put her down but we still held on to each other

 

“I’m happy to see you too Gem” I smiled

 

“God you gotten more built and a bit tanner since the last time we saw you. You’ve been working out more?” she laughed while letting go of me and observed me all around.  

 

“Yeah. I was mostly outside while I was gone.” I laughed while she finally stood in front of me and smiled

 

“I’ve missed you too much little brother. Two years away and not being able to see you at all in person was too long” I smiled

 

“Yes indeed. Harry, you are no longer allowed to be gone that long unless you come home and visit or we come visit you.” Mum said while walking over to me and kissing my cheek again.

 

“I’m sorry mum but I promise, never again.” I said while looking down at her. She nodded and smiled

 

“Oh my baby boy” she said while hugging my side

 

I smiled at the fact that I am with my family again. Gemma was right, two years away from my family where I couldn’t event see them in person or, go home and visit was just too much for me to not do any longer. I’m just happy to be with them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the brother of the lead character is played by Chris Wood but with just a different name. 
> 
> I do not own anything that is involved with the real Chris Wood or Chris Wood himself. 
> 
> Everything in this story will most likely be made up by my own ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lynn’s P.O.V**

I don’t know what was up with my mother. It’s like she didn’t care about the meaning of my bracelet. The only thing she cared about was that stupid dinner.  I was still pacing around in my room until I heard a knock on my door.

 

“Hey, open the door.” I forgot my brother was still here.

 

I calmed myself down and walked over to my door and unlocked it. My brother opened the door and brought me into a hug which surprised me at first but once I was fully aware of why he was doing this I hugged him back and hid my face in his chest. I started to let the tears fall that I’ve been holding in ever since I left. I felt my brother rub my back to try and calm me down.

 

“It’s okay.” He whispered in my ear. I shook my head and looked up at him

 

“It’s li-like she didn’t even care Ian. She acted like it didn’t mean anything.” I cried

 

“I know.” He said while wiping away the tears on my cheek

 

“How can she just act like that? And then get mad at me for getting upset. You know much I feel about this.”

 

“Yeah I know Lynn. Mom just doesn’t get it. She rather take care of the situation in her own way. At least that’s what dad says.”

 

“But still.” I let go of my brother and walked over to my window. “She should know to not start an argument with me right when I get back. Because I don’t know how much I could take and then just end up leaving again.” I said while looking out my window

 

“So that’s why you left. Because you couldn’t deal with being here or being around her?” My brother said with a bit of hurt in his voice.

 

I turned around and looked over at my brother with sad eyes and he looked pained.

 

“No Ian. I left because I needed to get away for a bit. I needed to clear my head and try to move on from this tragedy. Have you ever stopped what you were doing and think about what I’ve been going through? There were times that I didn’t even want to be living. I was about to give up on everything when everything happened, but I knew deep down that I couldn’t, so I left. Plus, I couldn’t stay around here with her trying to control me and make me become the kind of person she is. That’s not me at all and it will never be me.” I sighed while he looked down for a bit then turned away to wipe his eyes and turned back to me.

 

“Okay I get that. I seriously thought you left because you didn’t want to accept anything that happened and just wanted to run away from everything. But I am so sorry that I didn’t notice you were going through so much” He said while walking over to me

 

“At first I did. But I couldn’t, something just didn’t let me go where I wanted to go. Something just lead me to go somewhere else but not to run away. But, it’s okay, at least you know now” I said and looked over at my brother. He turned towards me and hugged me.  

 

“Well I’m glad that happened. Look, we’ll get through anything bad that comes our way or in other words we can deal with mom together. Right now, I think we should be there with them. Plus, this party or dinner is all for you.” He said while letting go of our hug then going to my closet and coming back with my coat.

 

“Really?” I asked while letting my brother put my coat on

 

“Yeah, Dad’s been planning this since you told us that you were coming back home. Mom made sure to get nothing but the best as always. But it was dad’s idea for having the dinner but mom insisted that it was a formal dinner party.” he said while walking back in front of me

 

“Of course she did” I laughed

 

He left my room to get his coat while talking on the phone to get us a car. I sprayed on a bit of perfume then grabbed my clutch and walked out of my room closing the door behind me. Ian was already waiting in the elevator for me ready to go. Once I got in we went down to the lobby then to the car that was surprisingly already waiting for us. Which only got me thinking that he had this planned already but I’m okay with it. Even though I am still mad with my mom, I had planned on still going just to see everyone that will be there and fix things I messed up before I left

                                                                                       

**Harry’s P.O.V**

“Alright Anne, let the boy breath now” Robin said after the very long hug my mother was still giving me. Gemma and I laughed

 

“Alright. I just missed him so much” she said while putting a hand on my cheek with a smile still on my face

 

“I love you mum”

 

“I love you too darling” she said while pushing some of my hair back

 

“Well, I know all you want to do right now is relax and tell us all about what you have been through the past two years but I’m afraid to have to say that we have a dinner party to attend.” Robin said

 

“A dinner party for what?” I asked

 

“It’s hosted by a new friend of mine. He didn’t say what or who it was for but wants my family to attend.” He said while I nodded.

 

“You’re more than welcome to stay in your room and rest while the three of us go.” my mum said  

 

“No, mum it's fine. I am more than willing to go with you guys.” I said

 

“Are you sure?” she asked

 

“Yeah, I slept most of the time on both of my flights. I’ll be fine.” I smiled

 

“Well okay. It’s formal so I had a suit for you already if you were thinking of going.” my mum said while I grabbed my suitcase and bag.

 

“Alright, well I’m going to shower off this flight and get ready.” I said while mum walked off

 

“Okay, well your room is right across. You said Louis was coming which probably means Eleanor may come as well. So, I got a suite for you two.” my mum called while walking back and handing me the key.

 

“Good thinking. She said they should be here by tonight or either tomorrow morning” I said while opening the door.

 

“Okay, we’ll let you know when we're ready or you let us know” I nodded and turned to walk out while my mum closed the door behind me.

 

I opened the door to my suite walking in and staring in awe of the room. I closed the door and made my way through the suite and towards one of the bedrooms. I placed my bag on the bed with my suitcase right beside it. I took out my phone and wallet then put them on the dresser. I opened my suitcase and took out a pair of boxers and everything I needed for the shower then headed towards the bathroom.

 

After getting out of the bathroom in only my boxers while drying my hair, I spotted a suit laying on my bed. I hung up my towel on a chair and grabbed my phone and went to my music and shuffled one of my playlist. Nodding my head to the beat of the song that was playing I grabbed the suit and headed back to the bathroom to get ready.

 

I looked in the mirror and started putting the gel in my hair then putting it in the way I wanted it. I rinsed my hands off and looked at myself one last time. I walked out the bathroom grabbed my wallet and room key then put them in my pocket. I grabbed my jacket and put it on while walking over to get my phone. I paused the music and slipped my phone in my jacket pocket. I walked out of my room and toward the door while grabbing my coat on the way. I locked the door behind me and walked across to my parent’s suite. I knocked and soon the door open by my sister who looked all dolled up and ready.

 

“You clean up well little brother “she said while letting me in

 

“So do you” I laughed closing the door behind me

 

“Is everyone ready?” mum asked while walking into the living room area

 

“Yes mum. We’re all ready.” Gemma said

 

My mum came up and fixed my tie while Robin walked in the area

 

“The cars are already waiting downstairs” he said while looking at his phone

 

“Alright, let’s go” Mum said patting my chest then walking towards the door

 

Robin opened the door for us and locked it after he got out. We headed to the elevator and finally made it down to the lobby.

 

When we got outside, mum and Robin went in one car while Gemma and I went in the car behind them. I opened the door for Gemma then got in after she was settle. Someone closed the door behind me and we soon drove off as soon as my parents’ car left.

 

“Where exactly is this dinner party” I asked getting out my phone.

 

“At a Library” Gemma said while on her phone.

 

“Why at a library? I wouldn’t consider that a formal get to get together place.” I said looking at her

 

“Haz, one of the people that are hosting this party is a big-time businessman from Cuba but raised in Spain. He’s  also Italian I think? Anyways, He’s CEO and partners of many well-known companies that are based here, NYC, California, Dallas, Seattle, Toronto, London, Rome, and Spain. Their either big or modern companies depending which city you’re asking about. His wife is a socialite who is British but was raised in Upper East Side of Manhattan.”

 

I looked at her not knowing how she knew all this. She looked up from her phone for bit then went back to typing.

 

“They also have two kids.  A son that graduated from Yale and is currently working for his father. Then a daughter that is currently in college now. Don’t know where because she’s transferred from time to time. I think they would manage to turn a library into a formal get together place.”

 

“How in the hell did you know all that about them Gem?” I laughed

 

“I googled them” she shrugged

 

I just shook my head and looked down at my phone and started to look through my social medias. Not much going on but I did see a photo of Louis and Eleanor on their plane to head here. I smiled and liked her photo. I went to my messages to look at the number of messages that I haven’t answered. I rolled my eyes at a couple of the messages I got from a few people that I rather not associate myself with anymore. I read some of my other messages that were worth reading and responding to.

 

“You know being basically 5 mins away from the library, you would think it wouldn’t take this long” Gemma complained

 

“Gem, you should know by now that the traffic is terrible now and this location.” I said laughing at her

 

“Still”

 

“Hey, be glad that it’s only going to take a few more minutes rather than a half an hour or more” I said looking at her

 

“You’re right.” she sighed

 

I smiled at my sister then went back on my phone to text back to the people I was talking to.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry’s P.O.V

We made our way into the library which took us 15 minutes to get here, although we could’ve got here in 5 but traffic. We walked up the stairs and gave our jackets to the people that were waiting to put away for us. Once entering the reception hall I was a bit in awe because it was decorated very nicely.

 

“Well I feel very out of place.” I said

 

“No, your looks are okay. It’s just your face ” my sister teased

 

“Haha very funny. Are you sure this is just dinner party? Feels more like a Gala or something along those lines”

 

“Harry be nice. This is just how some people host dinner parties” Mum said.

 

“Yeah the snobby rich people” I whispered to my sister which made her laughed

 

Robin soon lead us to a couple that was dressed very formal. They must be the host of this over the edge dinner party.

 

“Robin! So glad that you were able to make it.” The man said while walking up to my dad and giving him a small hug and handshake.

 

“Of course. Would never turn down an event hosted by the one and only [Julian Di Marco](https://pmcdeadline2.files.wordpress.com/2016/01/sean-penn-2.jpg).” Robin said while the man laughed and patted Robin on the shoulder.

 

“You remember my wife [Penelope](https://www.usmagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/elizabeth-hurley-311670e4-78c7-4a49-b7d0-88df4b5b6d4f.jpg) ?” gesturing his wife up to Robin.

 

“Of course. How are you dear?” Robin said while they hugged.

 

“Doing well and you?” She asked.

 

“Same as you. You guys remember my wife Anne?” Robin said moving my mom up to them.

 

“Oh yes, Anne. It’s been far too long” Penelope said while hugging my mum and kissing her cheek.

 

“I know dear. But work needs to be done in London” Mum said to her.

 

“Good to see you again Anne” Julian said while hugging my mum then standing by his wife again and looking towards Gemma and I.

 

“I see you brought the kids as well” He said

 

“Yup, Harry here just got back from Beijing while Gemma came back from France a couple of days ago” Mum said.  

 

“Well, I’m glad you two could come as well.” He said while shaking my hand and hugging Gemma.

 

“You two have grown and done a lot for your selves from what Robin has told us.” His wife said while greeting us as well.

 

“Thank you” We both said.

 

“So what is this whole thing for Julian?” Robin asked.

 

“Well it’s mostly for our daughter returning home after two years of being away but I’m afraid she and our son are running late. But it is also announcement for the new plans for the company.” He said while his wife looked away.

 

“Oh when did she get back? Also can’t wait to here what’s to come.” Robin asked

 

“Same. It’s finally time to get this project started. And she got back a few hours ago.” He said.

 

Someone came up to the side of him and said something. They were in their own conversation while his wife continued to talk to us but I wasn’t paying attention, instead I decided to look around the room. The two got done with their conversation but I could only hear the last part of what Mr. Di Marco said

 

“Just bring them in and leave them in the room next to this one. I’ll let you know when to bring them in.” He said while the other guy nodded and walked away.

 

“Well, we better go greet everyone before we start” Mr. Di Marco said holding his arm out for his wife.

 

“We’ll see you guys soon. The drink will be handed out now but feel free to talk and what not” He said while Robin nodded and they soon went off.

 

“We’re going to go talk to some people. You mingle or take your seats if you wish.” Robin said to us

 

“Alright” Gemma said and they soon went off. Gemma and I went up to one of the servers and got a glass of what seems to be champagne.

 

“Who would be late to their own party?” I said then taking a sip of the drink.

 

“Well it is for her so she kinda has a right.” My sister said.   

 

“Well that’s just unprofessional.” I said and she just shrugged while taking a sip of her drink.

 

After a few minutes from getting a drink, Gemma and I started talking to a few people. It was mostly Gemma that was doing the talking though. It seemed like whoever got invited were all here. Mr. and Mrs. Di Marco were getting ready to start when I looked over at them. Soon the closed doors opened and everyone looked towards the two people standing in the doorway.

 

“I think we are ready to begin” Mr. Di Marco said out loud to everyone. “Everyone I am glad to have you all here to welcome home my beautiful Daughter Roselyn. She just got back from her trip that she’s been on for over two years for school.” Mr. Di Marco continued

 

Everyone clapped and said greetings to her while she and the guy walked to her parents. For some reason she looked familiar but I also have to admit she looked really good in the dress she was wearing. Gemma and I made our way back to our parents while everyone went back to their conversations and the family were talking among themselves.

 

“Did you guys meet anyone?” Mum asked which made me look back towards my parents.

 

“A few people.” Gemma said.

 

Mum and Robin started talking to a few of their friends while Gemma and I talked to other people the seemed to be our age. After awhile I hear someone let out a huge gasp of surprise

 

“Oh my god! You didn’t!”

 

I turned around and saw two dogs being brought in by the guy I saw earlier talking to Mr. Di Marco. The guy let the dogs go and they ran to the girl that came in. Once she greeted the dogs she went to hugged the guy.

 

“Harry” I heard my sister and turned toward her. “Robin and mum want us.” I nodded and followed her to our parents, once we made our way to them I noticed that they were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Di Marco. Mum turned towards us just was we got to them and she placed her hand on my arm and held onto it when I stood next to her. Mr. and Mrs. Di Marco saw us then turned to their kids.

 

“Jul” Mrs. Di Marco said and waved to the guy who turned around once he heard his mother call him and walked beside her. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

 

“You remember Robin right?” She asked

 

“Yes, of course. You’ve been working with my dad.” he said shaking Robin’s head while Robin nodded

 

“Julian Di Marco II, but call me [Jul](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CE2FkfRVIAAIEd3?format=jpg)[.](https://scontent-sea1-1.cdninstagram.com/vp/d7c6d08a28d6423f2626c162a5b6ac14/5B0F73B8/t51.2885-15/s480x480/e35/14709578_369533836717597_2162714611348930560_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTM4MDU0NDU0MDA0NjIxMzMxMA%3D%3D.2)” He said while shaking my mum’s hand

 

“Good to see you again Jul.” Robin said

 

“Please to meet you” Mum said while he nodded and thanked her.

 

“Darling, come met some people, please” Mr. Di Marco said to the girl behind him. She turned around and stood next to him while the dogs sat down beside her.

 

“Darling this is Robin Twist and his Wife Anne. Robin is a old friend of mine and a business partner. Robin, Anne, this is my youngest and only daughter Roselyn ” he said. She shook hands with Robin then hugged my mum and kissed her cheek. She stood back next to her dad once she got done. Mr. Di Marco and his family turned towards us now.

 

“Julian and Roselyn, theses are their kids.” He said

 

“This is my oldest daughter Gemma, and my youngest son Harry” Mum said while I looked at Julian first because he was in front of me.

 

“Nice to meet you. Call me Jul.” He said while we shook hands.

 

“Nice to meet you as well” I nodded then he moved to Gemma.

 

“Nice to meet you” my sister said while holding her hand up. He nodded and took her hand and kissed it then stepped by his mum.

 

Once the girl and I made contact, I knew I had defiantly seen her before. I smiled at her and she gave me a nervous one back. Gemma introduced herself first, “It’s good to meet the lady of the hour” my sister smiled while giving her a hug in which she returned

 

“Thanks, good to meet you as well.” She laughed a little and smiled at my sister then turned towards me. Her smile was still on her face and I smiled back

 

“It’s nice to meet you,[ Roselyn](https://pmchollywoodlife.files.wordpress.com/2016/01/nina-dobrev-elle-olay-ageless-shop-ftr.jpg)” I said giving her a small wink because I know she remembers who I am. I took her hand in mine but once I was about to kiss it one of the dogs started growling. I immediately let go and looked down at the dog then to her. Once she saw my reaction she did something and the dog got quiet.   

 

“I'm sorry about that but it's nice to meet you as well” she said  

 

“Our boy here is very protective of my daughter around males he doesn't know and being that she's been away from him for so long, you can see he's being extra protective. Anyways, They’ll be starting to serve us so let’s all get to our seats” Mr. Di Marco announced to everyone.

 

We all headed to our tables that we were assigned to. I was the last one behind my family so with that I turned around for a quick second to look at her. She was looking down at her dogs who were following her to their table. Once she got to her seat she looked up and in my direction, still had a smile on her face after playing with her dogs. I smiled back and nodded my head then turned around to get to my seat that was a couple tables away from hers. Who would have thought I would have ran into her again?

 

* * *

Lynn’s P.O.V.

I grabbed my brother’s hand that he held out for me to help me out of the car. Andrew closed the door behind me and gave me a smile to which I returned.

 

“You ready?” My brother asked me. I looked up at him and let out a breath

 

“I’m going to have to be so..” I sighed

 

“Just try to make the best of it. You never know what could happen, maybe it will turn out great.”

 

“Hopefully” I said while looking around.

 

“Come on, let's get inside” he said and held his arm out for me to hold. I grabbed on to it and we walked up to the build.

 

Once we got to the top the stairs where the reception hall was someone stopped us to take our coats. My brother was already at the door and about to open it but I slowly walked towards him while messing with my clutch in my hands. I heard my brother’s footsteps come towards me then he placed his hand on my wrist. I looked up at him to see that he was already smiling down at me.

 

“It’s going to be okay. I’ll be right here beside you, okay.” I nodded “Okay.” he smiled and walked beside me. I wrapped my hand on his arm while he opened the door for us.

 

When we walked in all I saw was a bunch of nicely dressed people staring at us. I looked around to see where my parents were but their eyes were already on us once I found them. My mom just looked at us while my dad just smiled which made me feel less awkward.

 

“Everyone I am glad to have you all here to welcome home my beautiful Daughter Roselyn. She just got back from her trip that she’s been on for over two years for school.” My dad said looking at me while my mom tried to put on a genuine smile.

 

Everyone soon started clapping while my brother and I tried to make our way to our parents. Some people that I knew through my father’s work greeted me along with my mother’s friends from social clubs. I also spotted some of my old friends from high school and college, most were from the first college I went to. Once we finally made it to our parents, I immediately went up to my dad and hugged him while Ian went to talk to mom. My dad pulled back a little to look down at me.

 

“You okay?” he asked

 

“Yeah. I’m fine now” I said while smiling up at him. He kissed my forehead and stepped to the side of me.

 

I looked over at my mom and Ian who looked like they were just about done with what ever talk they were having. My mom walked over to me and kissed my cheek and then gave me this look that I’ve only gotten a few times in my life, I looked at her and smiled. I’m guessing Ian told her what I told him because that look she gave me was her apologizing to me.

 

“Oh and I have a gift for you” my dad said while walking towards a door. My mom stood next to me while I was very confused on what this surprise gift was. Once my dad opened the door Niall came out holding onto two leashes that held my furry best friends who was moving around in excitement knowing already that they sense I was here.

 

“Oh my god! You didn’t!!” I said out loud not caring who heard. My hands soon went to cover my mouth

 

Niall took off their leashes which made my dogs run towards me and I somehow found a way to bend down in my dress. Once they got to me they started whining and rubbing their faces on me.

 

“[Zany](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/2e/a7/17/2ea717563159b29f37d075090c8145c9--english-pointer-black-dogs.jpg)! [Koda](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/01/17/00/011700f1bb1c0ea3952d9b7c24788407.jpg)!” I said while holding each of their faces in my hands and kissing their heads.  

 

They tired licking me too but I would move away because where we were at the moment. I heard a laughed that missed for so long and looked up to see [Niall](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2015/11/03/07/2E0E774000000578-3301469-image-a-18_1446537458378.jpg) smiling down at me. I got up and hugged him. Absolutely no words can express on how much I’ve missed this guy.

 

“Hello to you too Linny” he laughed while holding on to me. I pulled away a little but still holding on and looked up at him.

 

“I’m sorry, Hey Niall. I just really missed you”

 

“Well you know there are many ways to communicate. But no, being the Lynn you are you just decide to drop from the face of the earth.” I gave him a sad look

 

“Yeahh..I’m sorry about that” I said looking down but he lifted my chin to look up at him and shook his head.  

 

“Hey, it’s fine. Just give me a warning next time and let me know where you’re at or going, okay?”

 

“Okay.” he smiled and hugged me one last time. We let go and I looked over at Ian who was smiling like a cherisher cat.

 

“I thought you said they were at the vet?” I said to him while I walked over to him.

 

“they did go to the vets, yesterday. Today they were just at the groomers so they would be good as new for tonight. Niall looked after them the rest of the day. It was dad’s idea.” I smiled while shaking my head then looked over at my dad who was walking up next to my brother.

 

“They were never the same since you left. This is the first time that they're actually acting like their regular selves.” My dad said looking down at me then the dogs. “Thank you dad” I hugged him again.

 

“Anything for you my darling.” He said then kissed my head.

 

I looked over at my mother who was talking to this couple and two other people who started to come up next to them. I looked away and down at my dogs and pet their heads.

 

“It’s good to see him like this” Ian said before he left when mom called him

 

“I missed you two the most.” I said to them while they started getting excited again. I heard my dad walk away and another person taking his spot

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen their tails wag that fast or ears so high up ever since you left.” Niall said

 

“Have they really been that depressed for the whole two years?” I asked while looking at Niall.

 

“they weren’t always depressed. There were some moments where they seemed normal. The other moments, they just weren’t totally themselves.” Niall said while petting Zander behind the ears.

 

“Darling come met some people, please” My dad said while turning around to look at me

 

“I’ll look for you later?” I said to Niall.

 

“Yes. I want to hear all about what you’ve been doing for the past two years” he said while kissing my cheek and walking away.

 

I walked over to my dad looked over at the couple and smiled at them. I greeted each of them and turns out the guy was business partner and an old friend of my dad.

 

“And these are their kids” my father said

 

I turned and looked over at the two people which was a girl with blond hair and a guy with dark hair. I took a second look at the guy because for some reason he looked very familiar.

 

“This is my oldest daughter Gemma, and my youngest son Harry” the lady said while gesturing to the two people.

 

My eyes widen a bit because now I definitely remember where I seen the guy before. My brother introduced himself to them so they both looked towards him. In my head I was kind of freaking out and a bit surprised so I’m glad that Ian step up first. To try and settle my nerves I just started to pet one of my dog’s head.

 

I finally decide to look towards them and just when I did that he looked in my direction. He smiled at me and not knowing what to do,  I just gave him a nervous smile back. Why is he making me feel so nervous. I’m never like this. I don’t even know him.

 

I’m so glad that his sister distracted me from him. We introduced each other and before I knew I was turning to look at him while he was stepping to me.

 

“Its nice to meet you” he said while grabbing my hand while still looking at me. My breath literally hitched in my throat just by that one move but I quickly composed myself and smiled back at him. He was about to kiss my hand but Zander started growling at him which made him quickly let go and look at my dogs then me.

 

I shook my head and looked at my dogs then at him and snapped my fingers and moved my hand to the side in front of Zander's face, “I'm sorry about that but it's nice to meet you as well.” I said while looking back at my dog and petting him.

 

I stood back next to my dad and just focused all my attention on anything but him. My dad announced that they were going to be serving so my brother and I turned to head back to our seats. I felt something pull me back a bit from walking. I turned around and saw that Koda was messing with a ring that was loose from the end of the dress.

 

“Zany, No” I said while laughing at him trying to go after it with his paws while I was moving it away

 

I quickly sat in my seat and hid my dress under the tablecloth. Luckily someone laid a mats down next to my table so Koda and Zander can lay down on which they immediately did. Koda sat up looking towards me and I smiled at him. I cupped his head and pet him with my thumbs. I looked up for a bit a saw the guy looking at me, so I just gave him a smile in which he returned.

 

“He really missed you” I heard someone say

 

“What?” I said look away and toward the voice and saw my dad.

 

“Koda, he really missed you.” my dad said petting him behind his ear

 

“I could tell” I pulled my hands away and grabbed the hand sanitizer that was in Koda’s bag next to his mat.

 

“They slept in your room almost every night. They were either on your bed or in their beds. Zander never went anywhere without Bo.” My dad said while taking the seat next to me and getting some of the hand sanitizer.

 

"The stuff toy moose I got him when he was a puppy?" my dad smiled and nodded

 

I smiled at my dad’s respond about how my dogs were during the time I was gone. It made me a little sad to know that they were depressed with me leaving but I was also a bit depressed when I was away from them. Koda has was always been my safe haven ever since I was in high school and Zander’s my ball of energy. I looked over at Zander who was chewing on his bone, I smiled at the sight of him.

 

“So, what did you think of the Styles gentleman?” I quickly looked at my dad

 

“What about him?”

 

“He seems nice is all I’m saying”

 

“Oh no. Seriously" I said shaking my head  "Dad!"

 

"What did I say?" he laughed 

 

"I don’t even know him. Yes, he looks nice and seems nice but that’s it” I laughed a little then looked over up at him.

 

“Okay, Okay” He laughed while shaking his head. "And again, i'm just saying" then walked away to his seat. I looked down at Zander and Koda then back over to the nice gentleman I met earlier at the airport. I smiled when [he](https://www.gannett-cdn.com/-mm-/05735caed498dacfe1f09ef580a0e0c33a132934/c=121-0-3442-2497&r=x393&c=520x390/local/-/media/2017/07/19/USATODAY/USATODAY/636360536791294465-AFP-AFP-QQ4PS-92463133.JPG) looked towards me after laughing at whatever someone said to him.

 

“Roselyn” A voice said

 

My eyes widen at the voice I just heard. I slowly turned my head and looked up at the person, orin this case people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo i know it's been awhile but college is hectic lol. first i used links to show more of the description of the characters, if that helps?? if not then i'll take them down :)


	5. Chapter 5

Lynn’s P. O. V

I quickly put my head down so I couldn’t look at them and tried to come up with something to get out of this but I literally had nothing.

 

“Roselyn” the person said again  

 

I slowly got up from my seat and stood in front of them. I finally looked over at them and put on the best fake smile I could do.

 

“Hi Vincent” I said to my ex. I then looked over at the other three people standing near him.

 

“Kristen. You’ve changed.” I said looking at my good friend.

 

“Yeah, grew out of my nerdy self but I’m still a nerd in the inside. MIT prodigy, what you use to call me.” she said while smiling. “I’m really glad you’re back home.” I nodded and looked over to one of my best friends.

 

“You know, I was afraid that I wasn’t going to see you again. I was about to get a search party set to go find you” he said smiling at me

 

“Jason, You should know by now that when I leave and not come back, I actually say goodbye to people” I said to him smiling back while he walked up to me and hugged me.

 

“Just so you know, I would have given you a heads up about them coming but I’m afraid you’ve lost contact with the people you knew before you left” he said still hugging me.

 

“I know you would have and I’m sorry about that” I said while he started to pull back from our hug

 

“Don’t do anything stupid. You know your mom” he said letting go and I nodded.

 

I looked away from him then to the 2nd person I didn’t want to see right when I got back here. We both just stared at one another not saying anything. There is so much I want to say and do but Jason’s right, I’m in a public place in front of my mother and important people.  

 

“You look really nice Roselyn” she said finally breaking the silence

 

“Thanks. Sage” I said with no emotion

 

She just nodded then looked like she was going to say something else but was interrupted by my brother.

 

“I’m sorry to say, but this little reunion must come to an end. Roselyn, mom wants to speak to you.” he said looking towards me then turned to the others “If you guys can take you seats, the food is being served” he said then walked back to his seat.

 

“Good seeing you all, excuse me.” I said then walked over to my mother who was waiting for me near the bar with my father.

 

“You wanted a word” I said while rubbing my temple with one of my hand. She was smiling looking towards everyone then looked over at me

 

“Darling, I am sorry about them. I forgot that you were at odds with the two still. But just know Vincent has changed. I suggest you give him a chance to talk” she said still smiling

 

“I can’t believe I just heard you say that” I said, shaking my head.

 

“I’m serious Roselyn.”

 

“Penelope” my dad said to try and make her stop. She put her hand on his chest which meant she was going to continue without him butting in.

 

“Just hear him out. It’s the least you could do after you just up and leave and not talk through it with him.”

 

“Are you serious. Letting him be in my presents is the least I could do mother.”

 

“Alright now Roselyn calm down. Penelope, she doesn’t need to do anything for that boy” my father said to my mother

 

“Julian, she need to learn to act like an adult when dealing with relationship problems”

 

“And she is being an adult. She has every right to not speak to him. And I would forbid it as well. That boy hurt my little girl in the most harsh way and she has been nothing but a respectable and good woman to him. It’s not like she was going to end up having a long future with him.” my father said in disgust

 

“You could say that again” Ian said walking up to us.

 

“Alright we are done with this discussion. Penelope let our daughter be. She’s a grown and responsible woman. She know what she wants and she will keep to her word.” My dad said while walking back with my brother to their seats. I looked over at my mother for a bit who no longer had a smile on her face but a serious expression.

 

“You know I had hope that you had changed the way you see myself as a grown woman but you haven’t. You still see me as that irresponsible teenage girl I was in high school. But you know what mom, I’m not that girl anymore.” I said then turning around and headed back to my seat.

 

Not much happened during the dinner. Just my parents saying how much they are glad to see me back home. Then my brother said a few words, along with the few friends that I was okay with talking.

 

Right now I am currently at my table picking at my favorite dessert. Everyone else was up and talking to one another, eating the dessert, or either dancing. Zander and Koda kept looking at me pick at the cake. I looked down at them already see them trying to lure me in with their puppy dog eyes, which made me smile at them.

 

“I swear you two” I laughed while grabbing a piece and gave it to Zander then another to Koda.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea to be feeding your dogs such sweets” a person said near me. I looked up and saw him already smiling down at me. I looked away to grabbed my napkin and wiped my hands.

 

“I am very aware of what I can and can’t give my dogs. Thank you very much.” I said then looked back up at him. “This is actually okay for them to eat. Plus, I only gave them a small piece so, I am very sure that it wouldn’t do any harm to them.” I got up and walked over to the drinks.

 

“Alright. You got me there” He said following me, luckily both Zander and Koda stayed by the table. He then picked up two glasses and handed me one.

 

“Thank you, Harry” I said and smiled at him to which he nodded in return.

 

“You know you lied to me.” He started while looking over at the people in the room.

 

“How so?” I asked confused.

 

“You told me your name was Lynn.” He smiled over to me then taking a sip from his drink.

 

“Actually, that is my name. It just wasn't my full name. And, for your information I go by many names. That’s just the one I like going by.” I said looking up at him.

 

“What are the names you usually go by?”

 

“Well, Lynn, Rose, and Roselyn”  

 

“Any nicknames?”

 

“Yes but I don’t know you well enough to let you say or know them.” I smiled while looking down.

 

“I am truly hurt. After all the things I helped you with. My gosh Roselyn, so cruel.” He said smiling and shaking his head and I laughed.

 

“No, no, I do respect you for the help you gave me but all I know about you is, your name is Harry, your parents are friends of my parents, and you have a sister. That’s it.” I looked up at him. He looked down at me just staring until he finally let out a sigh.

 

“That is true.”

 

“Harry?” Another voice came from in front of us which belong to his sister.

 

“Well there you are. Mum’s was wondering where you went off too.” She said while taking a glance at me then back to her brother. “She thought you left because how bored you said you were.” I took a sip of my drink to prevent from laughing because the look on Harry’s face was priceless when he looked over at me after she said that.

 

“I’m fine and I never said I was bored.” He struggled to say while looking back and forth to me and his sister.

 

“Yes, you did when we were eating. You said how boring this was making you.”

 

“Seriously, Gemma” He argued, shaking his head while I just stood there smiling.

 

"What?” She asked then looked at her brother then me and studied me for a second until her eyes went wide. “Oh. I get it now. You should’ve said something.”

 

“I did.” He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck while looking at me. “I’m so sorry. I was bored but I’m not anymore. I just..” I stopped him and shook my head.

 

“Harry it’s okay.” I said looking at him.

 

“Harry, I’m sorry. Roselyn, I didn’t mean to disrespect you or your family’s party in anyway.” Gemma apologized.

 

“Gemma seriously. You guys are fine.” I laughed, “I never planned this party and I’m not really fond of it either but I have to act like it for my parent's sake.”

 

“Oh okay.” Gemma smiled, “So this is all your parent’s idea?”

 

“Well my dad suggested it but was thinking something small and less formal.” I said gesturing to our outfits. “This is all my mother’s doing.”   

 

“Hmm, makes sense.” She said. “So from the looks of you two,” She eyed us for a second, “I have this feeling that you two know each other already.”

 

“That’s because we kinda do.” He said to her which made her make a confused face that made Harry laugh. “We meet at the airport. Apparently we were on the same flight headed here.”

 

“Really?” She looked at me and I nodded.

 

“Yeah, he helped get my bag from the plane, we ran into each other again at Starbucks, then he helped me get my suitcase at the baggage claim.” I laughed and looked at him to which he returned a smile at me. “I very clumsy at times.” I smiled guiltily at her.

 

“Well look at you Harry. Being superman for her.” She laughed while I looked over at him to see him shaking he head.

 

“Excuse my sister and her “hilarious” humor.” He said to me with a lot of sarcasm towards his sister. She just smiled and shook her head.

 

“Roselyn?” Another voice came about.

 

The three of us turned towards the group of people standing next to us. My smile slowly disappeared once I looked toward the one person standing in the middle of the group.

 

“Oh hey.” Was literally the only thing that came out while I just stared at the group of people. I smiled at the two that I was okay with but the other two I tried avoiding eye contact with.

 

“Roselyn, You okay?” I heard Harry ask and I looked over at him and Gemma.

 

“Um yeah. I’m fine. Excuse me.” I shook my head then looked back at the two people near me. “Harry, Gemma, these are some friends I went to school with.” I said to them and looked over at my past friends.

 

“I’m Jason.” He said with a smile, breaking the silence that came after I introduced Harry and Gemma. Jason reached his hand out towards Harry to shake.

 

“Nice to meet you” Harry said while shaking his hand. Jason then moved to Gemma who just smiled at everyone.

 

“And this is my girlfriend Kristen.” He gestured for her to come up next to him while smiling at the two. I looked at Jason to which he was already staring at me. I just raised my eyebrow at him mentally asking when did that happened. He just nodded at me which probably meant that its a conversation for later.

 

“It’s nice to meet Rose’s new friends.” She said to them then looked towards me. I looked at her and gave her a quick small smile because I know there was a different meaning behind what she just said.

 

“Oh yeah, and these are our friends Vincent and Sage.” Kristen said pointing behind her. I looked away but from the corner of my eye I could see Harry looking towards me. They greeted them as well and began getting into a conversation. I just listened to what they were talking about until I saw Vincent walking towards me. I looked in the opposite direction of him which was where Harry was standing. He looked at me and I gave him a smile just to let him know I was okay. He smiled back and returned to the conversation he was having with Jason. I felt someone tap me on my arm which I automatically knew who it was, so I turned around and faced him because it's the only thing I can do now.

 

“Roselyn, can we talk? Privately?” He asked looking towards me. I stared at him for a second then nodded my head.

 

“Come on.” I walked passed him and towards the room that Niall came out of with my dogs. We walked by my brother and Niall, who immediately followed but a distance away.

 

Once we got to the door, Vincent opened it up for me to walk in. I looked over to where my brother and Niall were before walking in the room. They both gave me a warning look but I reassured them that I was fine. They nodded but stayed close to where I was going, I walked closer into the room but stopped and looked over at the person who was already looking towards me.  I smiled at him then turned away and walked into the room with Vincent following behind.

 

* * *

Harry's P. O. V

*Back a few moments ago*

I stared down at the fancy food and just poked at it with my fork not feeling hungry but mostly into thought about things. I could see my mum looking over at me every now and then but she didn’t say anything.

 

“Haz, You literally love eating this healthy looking stuff. Which by the way is actually amazing. But why aren’t you eating?” My sister asked. I continued to looked over at my food until I felt someone hit my arm.

 

“Harry!” She hit me again.

 

“Ah, What?” I said looking over at her and she was just smiling at me

 

“Where are you at Haz?” She laughed while I looked at her confused but then got what she meant. I shook my head and began to eat some of the vegetables off my plate to avoid her eyes.

 

“I don’t know what you talking about.” I said covering my mouth with my napkin then drinking some of my water. She looked at me for a second then went back to eating. I looked over at the girl from earlier who was actually talking to people but looked really uncomfortable. After a couple seconds later, her brother came up, said something to her then walked away. I watched her say her goodbyes then walking over to her mother, but while watching her walk to her parents, she didn’t look so good because the look on her face was stressful. 

 

“Harry” I hear my mother speak. I looked over at her giving her my full attention. “Why don’t you tell us a bit about what you been up to while away” She said then taking a sip of her drink.

 

“Um nothing to exciting.” I said then drank some water.

 

“Oh come on son, you were going in and out of London to Tokyo, Brazil, and California” My mum said looking at me. I wiped my face and looked at everyone.

 

“Just getting with potential partners and investors for the company I’m working for and the company I’m building. Plus I had work to finish doing for Uni. That was basically it. I did a bit of traveling on my own when I had free time.” I answered  then looked over at her again to see that she was getting in some kind of argument.

 

“I still don’t get why you’re still worried about your Uni work. Harry you graduate from Cambridge in economics and sociology for crying out loud. Now you’re back at two more schools in California.” Gemma said.  

 

“If you must know Gemma, Stanford is one of the best schools. It’s no Ivy league but it’s like one and just right for me. I’m only there taking grad classes for business since I’m an economics major, it helps to know how to run a business properly. And the California Institute of the Arts is not that bad. I love writing, music and photography. I want to be able to do something I like when being in college for once.” My mum looked over at me but I just looked away from her. “I want to do something for just me that I like, instead of having to do something that I am told to do because my future life depends on. I want a chance to enjoy the college experience.”

 

No one said anything for a moment. I looked up at my parents and sister, they all had surprised expressions on their faces. My mum was the first to break the silence.

 

“Sweetheart” I looked over at her still not saying anything. “ Why didn’t you tell us that going for business was something you didn’t want to go for? We’re not forcing you to do anything. I just want you to be happy with the career you chose to go for.”

 

“I know mum, but I do love what I do. It’s just I never had the experience to actually have fun in my college life and try different things. The more I don’t try to take something on that seems to really interest me, I never end up doing and later on I learn that I’m really good at those things. I’m happy with everything that I do, even if it involves a lot of traveling.” I looked over at her and she smiled and nodded her head.

 

After dinner we all went to go talk to people. Gemma and I went back to the group we meet earlier. Awhile later, I walked away from the group Gemma and I were talking to and just walked around the room and looking at all the very well known and rich people of Chicago. I looked over to her table and saw that she was still over there with her dogs. I walked over there while watching her feed her dogs the cake she was picking at.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea to be feeding your dogs such sweets.” I said as soon as I reached her table and smiled down at her.

 

She looked up and smiled then wiped her hands, “I am very aware of what I can and can’t give my dogs. Thank you very much.” She said then looked back up at me. “This is actually okay for them to eat. Plus, I only gave them a small piece so I very sure that it wouldn’t do any harm to them.” She got up and walked over to the drinks and I followed.

 

*Now*

 

We talked for a moment till Gemma came and we told her how we meet already before tonight. Our conversation lasted only for a moment till some people that I saw talking to Roselyn earlier. She greeted them but nothing else after that, they all just stared at one another.

 

“Roselyn, are you okay?” I asked while placing my hand on her back.

 

She quickly reassured herself then introduced us to her fiends. She seemed really uncomfortable, so her friends took over the introductions but I looked toward her again and she just seemed like she didn’t want too be here. I stood closer to her to try and make her feel somewhat relaxed. After all that was done we got into a conversation with her friends Jason and Kristen, the other two just stayed silent and listened. I looked over at Roselyn again to which she was already looking at me. I searched her eyes for some kind of sign but she replaced it with a smile. I smiled back seeing that she seemed okay now and went back into the conversation.

 

“So you’re originally from here and she’s from texas.” I asked and Jason nodded.

 

“Yeah, Roselyn and I met her the summer of freshman year in high school.” Jason said and I nodded.

 

“Harry and I are from the UK. I live there permanently but Harry here moves around a bit” My sister explained.

 

“What do you do Harry? You in school?” Roselyn’s friend Kristen asked.

 

“I work for multiple companies in different places. I take a few class at Stanford.” I said and looked next to me but didn’t see Roselyn.

 

I looked around the room then saw her about to walk in a room with one of the guys that came with her group of friends. She looked towards us and we made eye contact, but it didn’t last long. She sent me a smile then walked into the room. I watched as she walked in with him following, the last thing I saw was the door closing. Something really didn’t feel right but I don’t even know why I feel like this is not okay.

 

“Harry”

 

“Harry” I finally heard my sister as she pulled on my arm. I looked over at her confused.

 

“What?”

 

“He asked how did you know Roselyn. Are you okay?” She asked while searching my eyes. I looked away from her and at the three people in front of us.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Um we met earlier today at the airport when we landed here. I didn’t think I would see her again being that Chicago is a big city but we ended up meeting again because I guess our Dad’s are good friends and business partners” I said.

 

“So you two just ran into each other at the airport?” Jason chuckled.

 

“Yeah, she hit her head on the carry on compartment when getting up from her seat and almost fell but I caught her, then she was having trouble getting her carry on because it was to far to reach, we ran into each other at Starbucks by ordering the same drink and both going after it when it was called out, then she was having trouble again when getting her bag at baggage claim.” I laughed while scratching the back of my neck, I felt weird saying this without her here laughing about it.

 

“She never fails to be clumsy.” Jason said, shaking his head.

 

“Hey, who’s the guy’s name again that walked away with Roselyn?” I asked looking at the door then at Jason.

 

“Oh, Vincent. He’s her ex. They split a few weeks before she left Chicago. I’m guessing they’re finally talking over what happened.” He explained.

 

“You think it’s okay? She didn’t seem to keen with doing so.” I said looking at the door again.

 

“What’s it to you?” The girl that was standing behind Jason and Kristen finally broke her silence. I looked her confused.

 

“Sage...” Kristen said and looked back at her.

 

“No, I just want to know why he thinks that.” She continued then looked over at me.

 

“I’m just saying. To me she didn’t seem to comfortable around him. I seen it since you guys walked up. I mean if their break up was that bad for her to feel uncomfortable then I would be worried  to leave them alone to talk without someone close to her near. That's how I would feel, I mean I know how that feels.” I said looking at her.

 

“She didn’t look okay to you? She seemed okay with me.” Jason said.

 

“Harry is very good at reading people. He can easily tell when something is bothering someone, even if he barely knows them. He’s an observer. It’s what makes him who he is. People love him for that because it shows that he genuinely listens and cares about a person’s well being.  Plus he majored in Sociology and did some studies in Social psychology.” Gemma said, I didn’t say anything because I was busy trying to get something from them. The girl seemed really off to me in a bad way.

 

“Well, Vincent’s been meaning to talk with her and she went with him so I would think she’s okay with it” she said.

 

“Well that’s what you think. Excuse me” I said and walked past them and to where Roselyn was. Something just felt very off.

 

When I reach the room I looked back to see they were trying to follow me but the crowd of people made it a little hard for them to do so. I looked at the the other side of the room and saw her brother and that blonde guy again, they looked at me for a second but I already turn to the door again. I listen to hear if anything was happening. All I could hear was them arguing softly and that seemed like an okay conversation with exes. I was about to turn around till I heard her voice.  

 

“No, seriously Vincent don’t touch me!”

 

Once I opened the door and looked in the room, they froze. I looked over at Roselyn to see her look relieved but scared.

 

* * *

Lynn's P. O. V

*In the room*

Once he closed the door, I walked to the other side of the room to make some distance in-between us. I really didn’t want to talk to him now but I’m in a public place and he’s always persistent in getting what he wants so I agreed.

 

I looked over at him while fighting the urge to not cry or get mad. He looked at me and just smiled.

 

“You look really good tonight Rose.”

 

“Can we just cut the small talk. What do you want?” I said with no emotion.

 

“I haven’t seen you in two years. Can’t I at least compliment on how good you look?”

 

“You lost that chance a long time ago. What happened to “I never want to see you again”. I meant what I said. I’m only doing this because I know for a fact that if I turned you down you would keep pestering me to talk with you and my mother would then notice.” I glared at him.

 

“Rose, I know I made a mistake but it wasn’t even that bad. I’ve changed. I just really missed you. Not knowing anything about you or where you’re at for two years hurt.”

 

“No, NO. Don’t you dare give me that bullshit. Wasn’t even that bad?! You slept with the person that WAS my best friend. You lied to me saying that you weren’t sleeping around with anyone and it was only flirting and you said I didn’t know the girl. We’ve been dating for 2 and half years and you cheated on me for a year. So don’t you dare say that is wasn’t that big. You broke me even more than I already was. I don’t care if you missed me or if you changed. I didn’t miss you at all. For what was best I tried to forget about you.”  I looked away from him and let a couple tears come down but quickly wiped them away and looked at him. He tried to walked over to where I was but I made it clear that I didn’t want him anywhere near me.

 

“Rose that was nothing. She was just an easy lay since I was getting nothing from you.” He argued. I glared at him and shook my head.

 

“You are such a pig! I am so stupid to have left someone that treated me so good and was the best guy for me to just give you a chance. And nothing, then why is she even here, oh that’s right because she knew you were going to come. Plus, don’t come and lie to my face saying that it was nothing. I bet you guys still hook from time to time.” He laughed.

 

“You would suggest that. Alright fine we have when you left but it hasn’t been going for awhile now. And Hunter, he was really the best guy for you? Now that right there is a lie because he wasn’t right for you. You deserved so much better and you got it.” He said while using his hands to refer him.

 

“Look, I love you. I realized that now.” He walked closer to me but I backed away. I looked behind me to see that there was a wall. I tried moving away from the wall but he was blocking everything.

 

“You don’t love me. You don’t deserve me and you’re not what’s best for me. You’re just a guy that likes to sleep around with people and think that he’s all that because the family he comes from. But you know what, I’m not that naive girl that fell for you anymore. And Hunter was so much better than you. At least he knew how to be a gentleman and act his age.” I said.

 

“Rose, I know for a fact that you’re not over me still because if you were over me, you wouldn’t still get that hurt look on you face when you see me or her. I can tell that you’re not over me at all” He said while getting closer to me.  

 

“Don’t come near me. I meant it.” I said to him loudly

 

“Come on, Rose. I know you missed me at some point. We were amazing together. We could even be more amazing now. Just forgive me.” he said grabbing ahold of my wrists.

 

“No, seriously Vincent don’t touch me!” I yelled trying to pull my arms away from him but his grip tighten around my wrists.  

 

The door quickly opened and he moved away from me a little and we both looked at the door. I was mentally hoping it was my brother and Niall. Yet, a look of total relief took over my face when I saw Harry standing in the doorway.

 

“Look dude we’re talking here. Can you give us some privacy.” Vincent said annoyingly looking at him. I gave Harry a look and he only had his eyes on me.

 

“Sorry, “dude” but it seems to me that your talk is over from the reaction I’m getting from her.” He said to him emotionless then looked over at me.

 

“Roselyn?” I kept my eyes on him trying to see if he could tell that I didn’t want to be here anymore. I wanted him to take me away from this place i’m in. I felt a strong pressure on my wrist and looked down to it then up to Vincent. He gave me a look that read “tell him you’re fine and to go away.” I was frighten at this point because I didn’t want anything to happen to Harry or me.

 

“Umm..” I said then slowly looking back at Harry desperately asking him with eyes to help me.   

 

“Would you care to join me for a drink or dance before I leave?” He asked looking at my wrist then back to my eyes. “Oh, and your brother is asking for you.” He said giving me reassuring eyes that he got the message. “Right now” He said slowly walking towards us.    

 

“Uh Yeah and Okay.” I said while nodding my head. He walked over towards me with his hand held out but Vincent stopped him and pulled me behind him still holding onto my wrist. I winced a little from his pull and the alert from that Harry’s face turned serious.

 

“Man, your dance or drink can wait and so can her brother. And who are you to come in and try to take my girl away when we’re talking.” He let go of me and pushed Harry back with one hand, I stayed in my place holding onto my wrist. Harry looked like he was going to say or do something but he was stopped when Vincent went up and grabbed him by the front of his jacket.

 

“As far as I’m concerned, my sister is NOT YOUR GIRL.” I looked over to see my brother and Niall walk in and stood next to Harry. “So I suggest that you take your hand off from him” Ian said while he jerked Vincent’s arm off Harry’s jacket. Vincent back up away from Ian and me but Ian just walked towards him. I saw my dogs rushed in behind Ian and growled at Vincent but keeping a distance from him and making their way towards me.

 

“I think it’s your time to leave. Niall get the other three too and Harry get my sister out of here” I looked over at Harry who nodded at my brother and walked up to me. Once he was in front of me he looked down at my wrists and gently inspect it. One of them was already starting to bruise but the other was fine. I looked at him and he looked down at me before he looked over at my brother. Ian looked at Harry then looked to where Harry’s hands were. The look on his face is something I haven’t seen in so long and I was terrified.

 

“Harry, please take her out.” Ian said.

 

He held out his hand for me and I took it. Ian turned back towards Vincent while my dogs came up next to me. We quickly walked out of the room, Harry took me towards the corner near the room we were in and took my hand in his then looked over my wrist again.  

  
  


“Are you okay? Did he do anything to you besides this” He asked looking at any exposed areas that could’ve gotten hurt. I shook my head not able to make out any words. I felt my dogs near my legs but I didn’t feel like petting them. I was just to in shocked of this whole situation.

 

“Do you need any ice or something?” He asked and I just shook my head again. He nodded and let go of my hand. He looked to the side of him and saw Gemma, Jason, Kristen, and Sage already looking and walking towards us. Gemma walked up to us a with a worried look.

 

“Are you guys okay?” I nodded. She walked up to Harry and check him all over to make sure nothing was wrong with him.

 

“Rose, I’m so sor-“ Jason started.

 

“It’s fine.” I flatly stated to him, finally able to find my voice because I knew what he was trying to apologize for. My dogs finally noticed a particular person and started growling but I finally looked down at them and pet them to calm them down. I looked behind them and saw Niall coming next to me. He looked at me and put his hand on my back then looked over at the three people in front of us

 

“Can you three follow me” Niall said to them then took his hand off my back and went towards the room we just came out of. They followed him but I didn’t feel like watching them leave. I looked over at Harry who was already looking at me.

 

“How about that dance?” I asked him.

 

“I’d love too.” He said then looked toward his sister. She smiled at both of us and walked away. He turned towards me and lead me to the dance floor while my dogs followed but stopped at the end of the dance floor and watched us.

 

I took a hold of Harry’s hand then put my other on his shoulder while he put his other hand on my waist. By this moment my dad actually had the small orchestra play one of my favorite songs but I’m not in a happy mood to enjoy it. I looked around and saw my parents on one side and on the other side I saw my brother and Niall escorting the four people out the room. My parents watched then looked at me. I gave my dad a look then looked away.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, breaking the silence that was going on between us. I looked up at him.

 

“Just a bit shaken but I think I’ll survive.” I said looking away from his gaze.

 

“I just want you to know that I wasn’t following you in there. After a few minutes went by when you closed the door, I just got this bad vibe coming from that guy.” He said.

 

I nodded and continued to look away from him. The song we were dancing to ended and another started. Once I heard the song start I couldn’t help but let a tear fall from my eyes. I felt us come to a stop, I closed my eyes and a couple more tears started to fall.  We haven’t let go of each other once we came to a stop but soon I felt his fingers lift my chin up to look at him. I looked at him as he looked at me then wipe my tears away with his thumb and gave me a small smile.

 

“I’m sorry.” I said looking down.

 

“You don’t need to apologize. You’re allowed to cry over what happened.”

 

“But I don’t want.” I looked up at him and finally putting my arms down to my sides. He sighed but then took my hand.

 

“Come with me.” He walked me out of the crowd then out of the room. I didn’t bother to say anything so I just let him lead me to where he wants to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry’s P.O.V

I walked around the corner into an empty space, there was only one door near a window. I went up to it and turned the handle and just my luck it opened. I held it open for her to walk in first and I followed right behind. I closed the door and turn to see where she was at. To my surprise the room looked old because how it was decorated, plus all the dust that’s being collected on the books and chairs. I looked at the lone person in the room who was looking down at the old brown piano that sat near the window.  

 

“Do you play?” I asked walking a bit closer towards her but still trying to keep my distance.

 

“I use to. I stopped a few years ago. I mean I come around from time to time but that’s only to play a little tune, nothing too special or serious.” She said while lightly touching the keys.

 

“And you?” I looked up to see her already looking at me from behind the piano.

 

“Uh yeah. Yeah, I play.”

 

“Show me.”

 

“Right now?”

 

“Mhmm.” She nodded and patted the space open next to her on the bench.

 

“Um okay.”  

 

I sat down next to her and looked down at the keys from left to right. I started playing with them from the highest note to the lowest and looked over at her.

 

“For a room that looks like no one has come in here, the piano is tuned up pretty good.” She smiled a little and I looked back down while shaking my head.

 

I tried to think of an easy and short piece to play for her and while thinking for some reason La La Land came to mind. I knew exactly what to play for her. I smiled and began to play. 

 

I felt my face go serious while playing the beginning of the song. In the middle of song I stole a glance at her to see how into the music she was in. Her face seemed so calm, eyes closed, and just lost into the song. When I was getting to the more upbeat part I smiled. Once I finished the song I looked over at her to see a surprised expression on her face.

“Don’t tell me you have never heard this song before.” I said and faced her.

 

“The song sounded so soft and sweet, but you just ruined it at the end. Why would you do that?” She laughed.

 

“Oh my god. No Roselyn.” I said laughing while I laid my head on the keys which made a loud noise

 

“What? I am suppose to know this song?” She laughed a little.

 

“Yes! It’s from one of the greatest movies I’ve watched. I am very surprised that you didn’t even recognize it.” I said while picking my head up and playing different notes on the keys.

 

“Well I’m sorry I didn't notice it. But what movie is from?”

 

“Have you seen the movie La La Land?”

 

“Nope.” My fingers slipped on the keys and made a weird noise. I turned to look at her with a surprised face

 

“How? What? Oh my god Roselyn, you’re making me lose my mind.” I laughed which made her laugh

 

“I don’t know. When I first seen the trailer of the movie I didn’t really seem into it.”

 

“How could you not. It had Emma Stone and Ryan Gosling in it.”

 

“And?”

 

“And singing, dancing, romance, sadness, drama, and success.”

 

“I think it was just the whole singing. I’m not really a fan of that. So by saying that musicals are not really my thing.”

 

“Have you ever seen a musical?”

 

She looked at me then looked down at the keys and started playing with them. My face soften while watching her press every other key. I didn’t say anything but just watched her.

 

“Singing in the Rain, Grease, Les Mis, The Wizard of Oz, Hairspray, Sweeney Todd, Funny Face, Moulin Rouge, West Side Story, Phantom of the Opera, Annie, Lion King, Mama Mia, Rocky Horror Picture Show.” She said softly still looking down playing with the keys.

 

“We don’t have to talk about it.” I said softly. She nodded and kept looking down.

 

“Can I play you something?” She asked turning to look at me

 

“Of course.”

 

She turned back towards the piano, pulled her hair behind her and rested her fingers on the keys. After a few seconds she started playing. The first part of the song made me get this strong feeling of sadness in me. A few sad memories from my past started to come to mind and I couldn't stop them. While she was playing her face looked full of hurt and lost. The song itself seemed so personal and sad, like it showed that she has been through alot in her past and she’s just spilling it all out within the song.

 

I looked down and tried to compose myself but I couldn't help but let my emotions get the best of me. Everything around me felt like it was moving slowly while she was playing. I didn’t want to look up at her and see me get emotional because,

 

1\. I just met her so I don’t want to scare her off by me getting this way and seeing what a mess I really am.

2\. It’s not my place to get emotional because it’s her song.

3\. I don't like people seeing me in state where I feel so vulnerable and people can take advantage of me.

 

I stood up from the bench and walked towards the window and just looked out. I wiped my eyes while she kept playing not even caring that I walked away. I closed my eyes and just listened to what she was feeling and trying to say within in the song. I notice her playing began to grow softer I finally opened my eyes and looked over at her from  the side of the piano. To me she looked either broken or that she was missing something that made her who she is.     

 

“That was ama-” I was stopped by someone coming in the room.

 

* * *

Lynn’s P.O.V

When Harry brought up musicals, I just froze. It’s been so long since i talked about musicals or be around anyone who talked about them. I didn’t want to make eye contact with him because I felt like he would notice something was off about me. So I looked down at the keys and lightly played with them while naming the movies I’ve seen. I didn’t say anything after that but he told me that we didn’t need to talk about and I was okay with that. I continued to stay quiet because I didn’t know what I could say to him. I was also starting to get back those feeling that I haven’t shown or felt in two years. I didn't know if he was okay with the silence between us but just seeing how he wasn’t saying or doing anything but just softly messing with keys I figured he seemed okay with us being quiet.

 

I randomly asked him if I could play him something which took me a while to process what I just said. I just shook it off and turned to look at him but he was already looking at me when I turned. He didn’t say anything for a couple seconds then started nodding and finally spoke.

 

“Of course.”

 

I looked back down to the piano and pulled my hair back and rested my fingers on the keys. It’s been a really long time since I played this particular song but I could never forget how to play it. I placed my fingers on the right keys and let out a small breath then pressed down for the first note. I started playing the song that meant so much to me. I tried my best to hold in the emotions and tears that were threatening to come out. I also didn’t want Harry to see me like that. I felt him get up and walk away from the piano but I just continued to play. By the time I was getting to the end I finally let the small tears fall. I didn’t want to full on cry because this wasn’t the right time and place to do it. I closed my eyes and played the last set of notes softly and slow. I closed my eyes when I played the last note and let my fingers linger on the keys after finishing the song.

 

“That was ama-” I looked up to him but he stopped saying by the door opening which quickly made me turn around.

 

“Roselyn are you in he-” My brother spoke but stopped when he saw me then looked at Harry and back to me.

 

The look on my brother’s face that he had on while looking at Harry was the same look he had when I got cheated on and just a few moments ago. He was in protective mode and I knew it was because how I looked like at this moment and the fact that Harry was the only one in here. He quickly marched right up to Harry who was looking totally confused of what was happening at the moment.  

 

“Ian! Don’t!” I said getting up and rushing towards them but he was getting all up in Harry’s face.

 

“What did you do to her?” He said pushing Harry a bit.

 

“I didn’t do anything to her.” Harry tried telling him and backing away.

 

“I swear to god if you did something to her Styles I will--” He said but I shoved him away from Harry as best I could which made him stop from what he was going to finish saying.

 

“Julian Stop it!” I said standing in front of Harry and placing my hand on his arm just to let him know that he’s alright. Ian stared at me with wide eyes but also looking at Harry.

 

“He didn’t do anything bad. We were just talking and he played me something on the piano so I played him something. We both ended getting emotional because of it.” I looked at my brother hoping that this could change his attitude.

 

“I swear Julian. I didn't do anything to her at all. I just wanted to get her out of that room because what happened. She looked like she need some air to breath.” Harry explained.  

 

Julian looked at the both of us then looked at the piano and back to me. I looked at the piano then to my brother and nodded my head to answer his question. He turned around towards the door and raised his hands to his head then covered his face with them. After a minute or so he uncovered his face and walked out while closing the door after him.

 

I felt my lips quivering and my hands start shaking. I looked down for a moment then looked up and turned towards Harry. He had a sad look on his face but didn’t do anything. It’s not like I wanted him to do something but I didn’t want him to feel sad for me. I picked up some of my dress and quickly walked out of the room. I walked faster through the hallway trying to find a way out of this building. I stopped to figure out where we came from but when I was about to go the opposite way I felt some grabbed my arm. I turned and saw that he followed me, he quickly let loose of my arm and slid his hand into mine. I just looked at him not saying anything but letting the soft tears run down my face.

 

“Hey, It’s okay” He pulled me into a hug and I softly cried into his chest while he rubbed my back.

 

Even though I didn’t know Harry at all but only very small things he recently told me, I felt as if I’ve known Harry for a very long time. He just had this familiar vibe to him that I was use to but I don't remember from where.

 

“You don’t have to say anything. If you want to get out of here I can take you home. Okay.” He said trying to calm me down even though I wasn’t sobbing my eyes out. I was just letting small tears out because everything that’s happened this evening, it was too much for me.

 

“Do you want to go home?” He asked but I didn’t want to say anything, I just nodded my head.

 

“Okay. But I think it would be a good idea if you said goodbye to a few people before leaving. It won’t look good if you just leave unannounced.” I just nodded my head. He walked me to the room that the party was being held and once we got to the doors I wiped my eyes and fixed myself as if nothing happened. I looked back at him, seeing that he was already looking my way. 

 

“I’ll be out here getting a car for us okay. Just say bye to whoever you like, I don't mind waiting.” I nodded and he opened the door for me.

 

I walked in and said bye to the few people that were near the door that I knew. I walked deeper into the room trying to avoid my parents, brother, and Niall. After saying bye to a few people discreetly, I tried looking for Harry’s parents and sister but they were all by my parents. I walked over to the table he was sitting at and saw Anne’s clutch. I turned to one of the waiter and asked if they had a pen or marker. Luckily he did and I grabbed one of the small napkins that were for the drinks. I wrote a small note to the three of them saying my apologies for not personally saying my farewell and hope to see them while they’re here in Chicago. I tucked it under her clutch and gave back the pen.

 

“Thank you” I smiled to which he returned with a nod.

 

I walked away and said bye to a few more people then started heading back to the doors. When I walked out the room and was about to close the doors but I felt something run pass me. I quickly closed the door and turned around to see it was Zander sitting across from me.

 

“Of course it would be you.” I softly laughed.

 

“Hey, are you already?” I heard Harry say while coming up the stairs.  

 

“Yeah” He nodded and held his arm out for me.

 

“Okay the car’s waiting out front.” I nodded and walked towards him and was about to take hold of his arm but he turned around.

 

“Who’s this?” He asked looking behind me.

 

“Oh yeah, Someone was probably following me while I was in there and snuck up behind me when I got out here. He’s coming too, I don't want to leave him because he can probably tell that I’m about to leave and he'll start acting up if I leave without him. Again.” Harry chuckled and nodded his head while putting his arm out again. I took hold of his arm while we walked down the stairs.

 

Once we got to the front of the lobby Harry went to get our coats and things from the people that took them. He helped me with mine then put his on and once we were done he held his arm out again and we walked out the building with Zander following. The small white flakes were floating everywhere but it would probably stop after a few hours or mostly minutes since it doesn't usually start snowing this time of the year. The driver was already waiting by the backseat and opened the door for me when we walked up. I let go of Harry’s arm and thanked the driver and got into the backseat while Harry opened the front seat door for Zander then closed it once he was seated and climbed into the back with me. Once the driver got in and settled I told him my address and we started pulling out of the front of the building.   

 

“Thank you Harry” I said and looked over at him. He looked over at me and smiled.

 

“For everything you helped with this evening.” I finished.

 

“It’s no problem. I’m glad I could help.” I smiled and looked out the window.

 

* * *

Harry’s P.O.V

Roselyn didn’t say much on the drive to her place which was okay. I don’t know much about her and what she’s been through, although I think whatever she went through wasn’t good at all, I knew it was my place to speak about it. Her dog every now and then would turn around to look at us and I would pet him or her to try to let him or her know that everything is okay, which he or she seemed okay with it.

 

“That’s weird.” I looked towards her as she finally broke her silence.  

 

“What?” I asked while petting her dog.

 

“He never really lets people pet him. He’s not use to strangers” She laughed which made me smile.

 

“Well, I must be a lucky one.” I said looking away from her and towards her dog.

 

“What’s his name?” I asked finally knowing that the dog is a boy.

 

“Zander.” I chuckled at the name.

 

“Zander?”

 

“Yes.” she smiled.

 

“Why?” I laughed and sat back and looked at her.

 

“Because when he was a pup he didn’t know how to sit still, he was very playful, loved to cuddle, but he was very defensive. Even as a puppy he knew how to protect his own and he still does. Zander is from Greek origin and means protector of men. So a protector basically.”  She explained then smiled at me.

 

“Wow. I am amazed by how he truly lives up to his name.” I smiled.

 

“Yeah. He’s a good dog.” She said and looked at her dog.

 

“So are both of the dogs yours?” I asked.

 

“Well yes and no. Zander is actually my brother’s but when he got him he was usually in and out the city or country once he graduated, so I took care of him. The other dog Koda is mine ever since I was in high school and he was a puppy.” She finished then looked over at me.

 

“That’s awesome. So dogs are really special to you?”

 

“Absolutely. Especially my dogs. I make sure to take care them in every way and I would literally do anything for them to make sure they are safe and loved. They're basically my everything.” She smiled while looking at her dog even though he was just looking out the window.   

 

“It's good to know that there are people who are like you and not to worry about the attention you get from others on how you do stuff. But you do it because it’s who you are and out of the kindness of your heart” I said. She looked at me and studied my face before slowly smiling.

 

“Exactly. Mostly all these people that do have dogs drop so much money to hire people to look after them and try so hard to make them look good or whatever.” I smiled.

 

“I guess good people are very rare to find.” She finished before letting the silence take over.

 

“We’re here Mr. Styles” The driver said. I looked out the window and finally notice we were parked and in front of her building.

 

“Well thank you again and it was truly an honor of meeting and seeing you again Harry.” She said as I looked towards her and see her adjusting her coat.

 

“And you as well.” I smiled.

 

The driver got out while her doorman came up and opened the door for her. She slipped out of the car and adjusted herself. I slipped out as well but stayed in front of the door. She then turned towards me.

 

“I hope to see you around.” I said.  

 

“And I you.” She smiled.

 

The driver let her dog out of the front seat and he jumped out to stand next to her. She looked down at him then back at me.

 

“Goodnight Harry.”

 

“Goodnight Roselyn.”

 

We both smiled and she turned around and headed up to the already open building door while her dog followed right behind. I turned around and slipped back into the car while shutting the door after I got in. I told the driver my address and we headed off. This evening was one eventful one but overall it was one of the best, even with the situation that happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to know the song i used for this chapter, they are Mia and Sebastian's Theme song for harry. the other song is the piano version of You Were Never Gone. i love the the song general but the piano version is soo beautiful! if it seems familiar, it's the song that was on teen wolf in season 6 with stiles and lydia :))  


	7. Chapter 7

Lynn’s P.O.V

I walked into my building with Zander right behind me. I thanked Ben the doorman for holding the door for me right when I got into the main lobby.

 

“No problem Miss.”

 

“I take it the event was good?” Someone else asked while helping me take my coat off. I look over to see Isaac.

 

“It was the same as all the other events my mother puts up.” I said while we walked towards the elevator.

 

“Well your mother is like that. I should know by now since I’ve known your family for 10 years now.” I nodded as we walked into the elevator, Zander pressed the button with his nose which made both of us laugh.  

 

Isaac is a 50-year-old British man. Well he’ll be turning 50 soon. He has overseen this hotel for the past 30 years now. He’s known my father for about 15 of those years and 10 for the rest of the family. Isaac was no owner of the hotel but he was a partner of some sort. Him and the owner go way back and when the owner’s family didn’t want to help with the hotel he asked Isaac who was more than willing to. Isaac went to college after high school and went on to work on Wall Street when arriving to the U.S. and was partners with many companies until he came here. I admire Isaac a lot just because what he did when growing up to the type of person he genuinely is.   

 

Once we reached my floor, all of us got off and walked in the living room. Zander ran straight for his bowl while Isaac went to hang up my coat since he was still holding it.

 

“Would you like anything to drink Isaac?”

 

“I’ll have whatever you’re having Rose.” I nodded.

 

I went into the kitchen and grabbed two mugs then went to get some milk and put it in the kettle to warm up a bit. I got the cocoa powder and put two scoops into each mug then turn off the kettle and poured the milk into the mugs while string each. I added something else and quickly mixed it into the mugs. Once I was done I put everything away and walked over to the sitting area where Isaac was already waiting for me. I carefully handed him his mug then sat down across from him.

 

“My favorite, thank you Rose. I’ve missed this since you were gone.” He said before he took a sip.

 

“You’re welcome.” I smiled and slipped my heels off then took a sip as well.

 

He placed his mug on the coffee table and look towards me. I continued to take small sips and waited for what he wanted to talk about.  

 

“So how have you been? How did tonight go for you?” I placed my mug on my lap and smiled at him.

 

“I’m doing better before I left. Everything out there helped me rebuild myself and let me forget all about my worries. I just focused on what I could do for myself and explored the places I was in by following my heart. All of that in the past two years helped me feel better. Happy even.” He nodded smiling at me.

 

“Tonight, well started off not so good but after a while gathering myself, Julian and I made it to the dinner. It was nerve wracking to see everyone and being introduced to so many people. It was like I was a fish out of water at some moments, but then there were small moments where I felt like myself and can actually breathe.” I said zoning out to those small moments.

 

“That would probably explain the young man that was in the car with you when you got here right?” He finally spoke. I shook my head a little to focus back into reality and looked over at him.

 

“He was part of the reason that was able to help me breathe again. Vincent showed up with Sage, Kristen, and Jason.” He shook his head when hearing the first two names.

 

“I knew those two were no good and I warned you Roselyn, Didn’t I?” I chuckled a little  

 

“Yes, but I was too naive to listen because I insisted that I was in love.” I said sarcastically. I told him about what happened between me and Vincent which got him very upset but wore off after explaining about how Harry helped me.

 

“Well, you know now. You know that guys like him don’t deserve a woman like you.” I nodded while looking down at my mug, thinking about how I should bring up the next statement. We were quiet for a moment but I knew he was quiet because he knew I was trying to say something but not sure on saying it. I took a quick sip and put my mug back on my lap.

 

“I played the piano.” I said looking down at my mug. I heard him place his mug down but didn’t say anything yet.  

 

“I played the song for the second time.”

 

“And what got you to do that? I know how stubborn you are when this issue comes up. What easily made you play?” He asked.

 

“Harry.” I finally looked up towards Isaac.

 

“After what happened between Vincent, Harry took me away to dance. He noticed that I wasn’t okay so he took me out for some air. We found a room and there was a piano. Harry brought up the question if I knew how to play but I told him that it’s been a long time and that I don’t play that much anymore. When I asked him if he knew and he said yes, so I asked him to play something. He did and he ended up playing a song from that musical movie La La Land.”

 

“So he brought up musicals.” Isaac asked and I nodded my head

 

“After explaining that I never seen it and that I wasn’t into those, he asked if I ever seen one. I took a moment then listed the ones I seen and loved. Suddenly, I’m asking him if I could play something and it all came back. Everything I tried running away from came straight back when I played that damn song.” I placed my mug on the coffee table and sat back in my seat.

 

“Roselyn.” I looked over at Isaac. “It's okay to get upset. You have every right to. In the back of your mind you think that you shouldn’t but you can. You’ve been through a lot in these past few years. Coming back to the life you left will pull some triggers, you should learn to resist them and let go. He would’ve want you to do that.” I looked down for a bit then looked back up at Isaac.

 

“How is it that you always know the right things to say?” I smiled

 

“I have kids and grandkids”

 

“Thank you Isaac. For always looking out for us.” He smiled and nodded.

 

“Anytime Rose. You know you and your brother are always like grandkids to me.”

 

“Yeah I know.” We both smiled.

 

I heard the elevator doors starting to come up which signaled that someone was coming home. Isaac and I picked up our mugs and started sipping our drinks. Zander ran up on the spot next to me and laid his paws on my lap while looking over towards the elevator.

 

“How can she not be answering her phone? She on it almost all the time Julian.” I heard my mother.

 

“Penelope, I don’t know. Can we just worry about the fact that our daughter is missing along with our dog.” My dad chimed in. From them taking so long to reach the living room, I assume they are on their phones or headed in the office which was a couple feet from the elevator.

 

“Yes, Commissioner.” I heard my dad say on his phone.

 

I looked over at Isaac but he just shook his head and held up one finger which meant to wait. I put my mug on my lap and use my other hand to pet Zander.

 

“Yeah we’re at the Hotel and walking into our suite. I haven’t heard from her or anything yet.” My dad said.

 

“Where are you and Niall at now? Well did you get ahold of him or Robin?” I heard my mom say.

 

“Well I wouldn’t really know anywhere she’d go. She’s been gone for 2 years and even before then I never knew where she would go to in this city. Her brother and Niall would only know. Just please do whatever you can to find her. She’s my only daughter. I already lo-” He stopped

 

I looked over at him and he looked right at me. I put my mug down on the coffee table and Zander got down from the sofa so I could stand up. My dad dropped his phone and walked over to me. I walked up to meet him halfway but I only took a few steps because he already made it to me. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and I did the same. He didn’t say anything but just held me.

 

“Oh thank god” I heard my mom say. The sound of her heels started coming closer.

 

I just rested my forehead on my dad’s chest and closed my eyes. I could feel tears coming down my face but I didn’t care. I knew why he was worried and I felt bad for not telling him I was leaving or even give a call/text to him when I got here.

 

“Sorry.” I said pulling away from our hug and looked up at him. “I’m sorry Dad. I’m so sorry. I didn’t me-”

 

“Shh. It’s okay. You’re safe and okay. That’s all I care about right now” He said while pulling me back into a hug.

 

“Yes she’s here. She’s alright. Okay. Just let me know when you two get here. Alright, bye.” I heard my mom get off the phone next to us.

 

Dad pulled away from our hug and wiped my eyes and kissed my forehead. He then noticed Isaac still sitting in the armchair and walked over to him. I looked over at my mother, who was already looking at me. I walked up to her and looked up at her. She looked at me then wiped a tear that was coming down her cheek.

 

“Mother, I-” She stopped me by raising her hand and shook her head with tears slowly coming down. She then pulled me into her embrace, I rested my head on her shoulder while she rests her head on the side of mine.

 

“You scared me to death Roselyn.” She said but her hold on me tighten a bit.  

 

“Don’t ever do that to me again.” I could feel the tears come down my cheeks again.

 

“I’m sorry.” I said while pulling my head up and looked at her, while she held my face with both her hands. “Promise. I won’t do that again.” She looked at me nodding then pulled me back into her embrace. I could feel her leaving kisses on my forehead and head which made me feel safe and happy. Even though my mother and I get into arguments almost all the time, I love her with all my heart and I know her love for me is and always will be far greater than mine. We soon pulled out of our hugged and she pulled some hair out of my face and placed it behind my ear then smiled.

 

“You could’ve informed a man now Isaac.” I heard my father laugh.

 

“Well I didn’t know she didn’t let you guys know she was leaving early from the party. She came in and told me that it was like every other party and didn’t want to stay long. Then she informed me about everything that's happened since she arrived here.” Isaac said placing his mug down and standing up to greet my mother.

 

“Good, Isaac thank you for being here for her as always. We are just glad she was here with you and safe.” My mother said after hugging him.

 

“Yes, thank you Isaac.” My dad said when hugging him.

 

“As always, it’s no problem. I’d do anything for her. She’s like a granddaughter to me.” He smiled at me and to which I returned. “Well, I must be off now. Going to finally get some sleep. Good night my friends.”

 

I walked up to him and hugged him, “Thanks and goodnight”.

 

“Goodnight my darling” He kissed my forehead then followed my dad who called the elevator for him. Once he left, I sat back down on the sofa and grabbed my mug then took a sip. My parents walk to the living room and stood across from me.

 

“So where did you run off to before you left” My father asked. I looked up at them and put my mug on my lap.

 

“I wanted to get some air so I found a room to just breath after everything. I was with a friend who wanted to make sure I was okay. He knew I wasn’t feeling too good after all of that and asked if I wanted to go home. So, he called a car and it drove me here then took him home.”My parents looked at each other than to me.

 

“Who was this friend?” my mother asked. I stood up and grabbed both mugs then walked over to the kitchen, I could feel their eyes watching my every move as I placed the mugs in the sink and rinsed them.

 

“Roselyn?” I looked up to my father. “Who was this friend?”

 

“Harry.”

 

“Robin and Anne’s son?” My mother asked and I nodded.

 

“Well” My mother started, “Okay" My father finished. 

 

“What a gentleman.” She looked over at my father then smiled at me before walking towards the stairs. I watched her then looked over at my father who had his thinking face on, he looked up at me and smiled.

 

 "Very nice young man.” He said then walked towards the stairs as well.

 

I stared over at the stairs for a bit then looked down at the sink and started shaking my head and smiled. 

 

“It’s not a big deal.” I said to myself then walked over to where I was sitting and grabbed my heels. 

 

“Let’s go Zany” I called for him then walked over to my room with Zander behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry’s P.O.V

I looked out the window then back to my phone and the messages Gemma was leaving me. I went to my mum’s which just read.

 

_“Roselyn left me a note. Did you leave with her?”_ I pressed the reply bar and texted her back.

 

_“Yes, I just dropped her off at her hotel. She wasn’t feeling good when I was with her. But I’m okay. Heading to the hotel now.”_

 

_“Alright. Just be careful. Let me know when you get to the hotel.”_

 

I sent her a simply “okay” and closed my phone. I looked back out the window and watch the white little specks fall from the sky. There was just a lot on my mind and it was difficult to try and process everything.

 

I let myself to stop thinking about anything that involved work or school. I just wanted to focused on Roselyn. Just from the small encounter with her this evening I’ve managed to see that she’s been through alot in her life. I felt bad but then again I don’t want to because she seems like the type a person that doesn’t want sympathy from others.

 

“We’re here sir.” My driver said. I opened my phone and went to my app and paid the driver.

 

“Thank you.” I said and got out of the car.

 

I closed the door and walked into the building while sending my mum a quick text then putting my phone in my pocket. One of the doorman opened the door for me and I nodded at them as a thanks. I waved at the person behind the front desk that said hello to me. I went up the one of the elevators that was open. I pressed the button my floor was on and rested against the wall. A few people walked in and I just smiled at them if they looked my way. Once I got on my floor I made my way to my room but on the way I felt my phone vibrate. I grabbed it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. I smiled and answered my phone.

 

“Oi, took you long enough” My friend’s voice came out once I pressed answer.

 

“Well hello to you too Louis.” I chuckled.

 

“So, how is it over there?” He asked

 

“Cold. Windy. What did you expected?”

 

“Stop being a smartass. Has it been snowing?”

 

“Mate, we have snow in London. It’s not like this will be your first time seeing it.” I laughed.

 

“Piss off Styles. Eleanor wants to know.”

 

“No, it hasn’t yet. Surprisingly just specks here and there but nothing too serious. But since it’s nearing November  it should be starting in a couple of weeks.” I said while getting my room card out of my wallet opening the door.

 

“Shame but alright. Ele and I might have to come back when it does snow.” He said.

 

“Assuming that I am talking to you right now means that you two won’t be here till the morning right?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, But we’re at the airport now. We should be heading out in like 30 minutes and be there about 8 or 9 in the morning. It’s like 12  there right?” I looked down at my watch while walking in the suite and closing the door behind me.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then yeah we should be there about 8 or 9 in the morning.” He said.

 

“Alright. Just text me when you guys land. I’ll probably come get you or we’ll have someone pick you two up.” I said putting my wallet and room card on the desk then headed to my room.

 

“Okay. We’re about to board actually but Ele wants to talk to you real quick.” He said. Soon I could hear the phone being passed as I walked into my room and over towards the window.

 

“Hey Harry.” Ele’s soft voice came through.

 

“Hey Ele. What’s up?” I asked.

 

“Nothing much. I just wanted hear on how you’re doing really.” She said.

 

“Ele, I told you before. I’m fine. A bit distracted at times but overall I’m good. I will be better once you and Louis are here.” I said while looking out my view of the city.

 

“I know but I just wanted to make sure. Haz, you’re my best friend. After what happened, I’m just worried.”

 

“I appreciate that Eleanor, really thank you. But I’m good. Before I wasn’t but I am now.”  

 

“Have you heard anything?” She asked.

 

“No actually. I’m trying to ignore it along with the multiple calls and messages I’m getting. Have you?” I asked while walking towards the end of my bed and sitting down.

 

“I’ve heard a few things and talked to a few people.” She softly said.

 

“Like what?” I asked.

 

“Haz, I’ll talk to you about once we get there okay.” She said.

 

“Alright. Have a safe flight you two.”

 

“Thanks Haz. Goodnight, see you in the morning.”

 

“Goodnight. See you soon.” I said then ending the call.

 

I throwing my phone to the side of me and laid back on my bed and covered my face with my hands and sighed.

 

“One year. One freaking year.” I said to myself. I took my hands off my face and put them behind my head. I tried my best to erase the horrible memory and went back to thinking about what went on this evening.

 

It was weird seeing a person who looked like they should be living a perfect life and nothing be wrong with them because their rich. But Roselyn changed my perspective on that, and it didn’t mostly had to do with the situation with her ex. It also had to do with they way she was when talking to her friends, her parents, but mainly the piano situation,  the way her brother reacted when he found us, and how she acted like nothing happened on the ride home.

 

“Harry?” I heard a voice in the other room which made me quickly sit up.

 

“In my room.” I called out. My sister walked in and I looked up at her.

 

“Hey. You okay?” She asked.

 

“Yeah I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” I asked looking away from her while loosing my tie.

 

“After what happened back there. Why you disappeared for I don’t know how long. How mum found a note from the guest of honor and how she got a text from you saying that you were already headed home.” She said. I could feel her already looking down at me but I didn’t bother looking. “Harry, you knew if you didn’t want to go you didn’t have too.” I stopped and looked at her.

 

“I saw someone in need of help and I went in and helped her. I wasn’t going to just stand there and let her suffer when I could clearly see that she was in trouble. Clearly she’s been through so much. More than I have.” I said getting up from the bed. “I disappeared because I knew that she needed to get out of that room and find somewhere to let herself breathe. Later on she wanted to just go home so I offered to drop her off at the place she was staying at. I didn’t have a problem with being there. I said I would go and that was my choice.” I finished. She just looked at me while I gave her an emotionless look.   

 

“If you’re going to want to keep arguing with me the door is right there. I don’t need this Gemma.” I said walking away from her and into the living room.  

 

“You know just because you isolated yourself from everyone that loves you for 2 years, doesn’t give you a right to act like an asshole.” She said following me.

 

“Really, that’s what you think I’m acting like?” I asked and she just nodded her head.

 

“Gemma, if you really knew your brother you would take the time to understand why I was gone and didn’t visit or want anyone to visit me. Plus, you have no right to be angry with me. It should be the other way around.” I said then turning my back to her.

 

“I do know you Harry but you never gave me the time to ask. And what did I do for you to be angry with me?” She said while walking around to be in front of me.  

 

“Well maybe your first question when you came in here was asking what happened in the past two years instead of going off about how I didn’t want to be there tonight.” I argued back. I looked away and took in a deep breath then let it out. “Gemma you may be my older sister be I am able to take care of myself. What you’re doing now is only making it worse for me. Yes, I would be able to talk to you about everything but right now I don’t feel like I should. I’d rather much have Ele and Louis here to talk to. And maybe you should ask one of your best friends to get the answer to that question.” I said looking back at her. She held a sad yet also confused expression on her face and tired stepping closer but decided not too.

 

“I’m sorry. I’ll let myself out.” She said while walking past me and to the door. I just stood in the same spot  and once I heard the door close I closed my eyes for a second then opened them and walked back into my room.

 

I walked into my room, grabbing my suitcase and putting it on my bed. I opened it and pulled out some shoes,  a white shirt, and dark grey sweats then placed them on my bed. I took off jacket and hung it back on the hanger and walked back to my bed. I grabbed my clothes heading into the bathroom and placed my clothes on the counter. Once I got done getting undressed and into my comfortable clothes, I walked out of them bathroom and put my clothes in the little basket. I went back to my suitcase closing it and putting it back in the little closet. I turned the light off and close the door while thinking to myself that I would need to hang up my clothes since I’ll be here for a while. I walked back to my bed and opened up my bag and pulled out my headphones and book. I put them behind my bag while I closed it and laid it on the chair. I went back to my bed and sat down to slip on my running shoes then got up grabbing my stuff. I slipped my phone in my pocket then quickly grabbed my sweater and beanie while heading out my room. When I stepped into the living room I saw my mum standing by the window and looking out into the city.

 

“Mum.” I said stopping in my place. She turned and smiled at me.

 

“Your sister is upset.” She said walking towards me while I looked away from her.   

 

“I know.” I sighed, putting my things down on the sofa behind me. “But, I’m upset with her as well.” I said looking up at her.

 

“And you are allowed to be.” She said while placing her hand on the side of my face. “Sweetheart, I get why you left. It broke my heart to know that you were in pain and hurting. So, I knew that your only choice was to get away and isolate yourself from everything and everyone.”

 

“How..How did you know?” I said.

 

“Harry. I’m your mother. I know and can tell when you’re hurting. Your voice spoke for itself when you told me you were leaving. So did all your letters.” She said while I looked down.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything and made something up.” I said. She lifted up my face and shook her head.

 

“Harry, you have no reason to be sorry. I appreciate it but there is no need for it. It’s your business and your a grown man.” She said rubbing my cheek while I nodded. “What your sister did was in the wrong and I hope she admits to you. I’m not here to get after you for making your sister upset. I’m here because I want you to know that I know why you did what you did and I’m okay with it. You're my baby and I will worry but I know that the things that you do are always right for you.” She said and smiled.

 

“Thank you.” I said, smiling back. She let go of my face and I pulled her in for a hug.

 

“I love you mum.” I said.

 

“I love you too sweetheart.” She said while pulling away to look up at me. We let go and she looked at me.

 

“You off to somewhere?” She asked.

 

“Just to clear my mind. I’ll be okay, I promise.” I said to her. She just nodded and smiled.

 

“Just be safe and stay warm.” She said while giving me a kiss on my cheek.

 

“I will.” I said looking down at her. She smiled then turned around and headed out the suite.

 

I stood in my place for a second then turned to the sofa that had my things on it and put on my sweater and beanie. I grabbed my book and headed to the door while grabbing my wallet and roomkey along the way. I turned the lights off then headed out the door, putting my card in my wallet and headed to the elevator.

 

Once I got into the elevator, I pressed the button to the lobby and just waited to go down. I looked down at my watch noticing it was almost 1am. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and unlocked it then look up something. I heard the bell ring, which made my head look up from my phone and saw the doors opening up to the lobby. I quickly got out so the other people could get in. I went back to looking on my phone while making my way to the front doors and avoiding anyone around me so that I don’t bump into them. I felt the cold wind hit my face once I stepped out the front doors, which my me look up. I stopped in my place and took out my headphones and plugged it into my phone. When I picked a playlist, I put on my headphones and stuffed my phone into my pocket then headed towards the direction to the place I wanted to go.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lynn’s P.O.V** _

 

I changed into something more comfortable clothes and sat on my bed looking on my laptop. Currently, I’m still in school but I had to switch my classes to online since I came back to Chicago and I’m still trying to figure out where I am going to finish college. Both of my dogs were laying on my bed, which made me feel happy and at peace while Coldplay played in the background on my record player.

 

I leaned back on my pillows and look at my computer screen, reading the message I just received.

 

“Oh boy,” I said softly to myself while reading the email.

 

I started to slowly smile at the message because it’s one of the few good things that happened since I came back here. I quickly got up and grabbed my bag then brought it back to my bed. I sat back down in my same spot and opened my bag taking out the things that I left in there. I grabbed my notebook and looked through the pages that were filled with my photos. I smiled down at all of them because these were my favorite ones. These photos meant a lot to me and held a lot of personal value to them. When I got to the middle of my book I stopped on a certain page. I gently traced the black and white photo with my fingers, not wanting to have any smudge marks on it.

 

“Roselyn?” A voice said behind my door along with a knock.

 

“Come in,” I said while wiping my eyes.

 

The door opened and my brother came in while I closed my book and looked up at him. He didn’t say anything but just sat down on the end of the bed bench. After a few minutes, he looked at me.

 

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you when it happened. I’m sorry for not really talking to you when you were gone because I was angry at you for leaving but I know had no right too. I’m sorry for getting out of hand earlier and just walking off, I should’ve talked to you.” He said   

 

“Ian,” I said but she shook his head.

 

“Rose, I’m just so sorry. It’s just, I feel horrible because I’m a terrible older brother.” He confessed. I looked at him, tears threatening to come out.

 

“Ian, you are not a terrible brother,” I said getting off my bed and sitting next to him.

 

“Yes, I am. Roselyn, I wasn’t here when everything happened. I came late the day of the services. I wasn’t around when you were having you’re breakdowns and fights. I didn’t talk to you for a while when you left. I had one job and that was to take care of and protect my younger siblings. I failed at that.” He said while looking at the floor.

 

“Ian,” I said, trying to get him to look at me but he refused too.

 

“Julian,” I said more firmly. He slowly looked up at with tears coming down his face. I moved closer next to him and wiped his tears and held on to his face.

 

“You are not a terrible brother,” I said letting a few tears fall. “I know what happened was hard for you just as hard it was for me. Do you think I wanted to be there that day? To have so many people who acted like they cared, come up to me and give me their sympathy when they didn’t even really know him. All I wanted to do was get out of the city and go to our place, but you know our mother.” I said and he laughed a little.

 

“In all honesty, I didn’t want you around when I was going through that. Yes, there were times I needed you but I knew that you’re not always going to be there for me. I didn’t want anyone contacting me when I left. The only reason dad knew where I was at was that he was supporting my decision of going away and he’s in charge of my account.” I said.

 

“But I’m your brother. I should’ve fought for you. I didn’t even know about you and Vincent till after you left, but apparently, that happened just before everything happened.” He said looking at me. I looked down and shook my head, trying to not remember those past events.

 

“Yeah, I caught him texting another girl and I’m most likely sure that he was messaging other girls too. I almost broke up with him but I fell for his lies and believed him.” I looked back at my brother with tears coming down. “He lied and said I didn’t know the person he was texting. It was a week before what happened. Then after what happened, I caught him sleeping with someone and it was going on for a while. That gave me more of a reason to leave.” I said.  

 

“I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine how you were feeling while going through that.” He said.  

 

“It’s okay. I now think of it as a wake-up call that I really needed. Yeah, it was a messed up wake up call but I’m glad I got it.” I said while messing with the ends of my hoodie’s sleeves. My brother looked down at my hands then moved his eyes to the hoodie.

 

“Never thought I’d see this hoodie ever again.” He laughed a little.

 

“He gave it to me that day I found out about Vincent texting. To make him not go over to Vin’s house and kick his ass, I made him just stay with me and comfort me. We went out to get something and I forgot my jacket and the cardigan I was wearing wasn’t doing much, so he made me wear his hoodie since he had his jacket on as well.” I said while looking up at my brother. “I never gave it back to him since and he knew I didn’t want to give it back. So, he acted as if I didn’t have it.” I wrapped my arms around my knees and leaned my face on my knees. Tears slowly started to come down my face and I felt my brother move closer beside me. He started to rub my back and laid his head on mine.

 

“I miss him. So much.” I cried.

 

My brother quickly moved me towards him and started hugging me while I cried into his chest.

 

“I know. I miss him too.” He said with a shaky voice. I looked up at him.

 

“He was my rock. He believed in the things I made up when I was little. He was a best friend when everyone thought I wasn’t good enough. When I needed him most, he was gone.” I cried putting my head on his chest.

 

We stayed like that for a while and my brother didn’t mind. I knew this because how long I’ve been gone and that I’m basically all he has right now.

 

“Hey.” He whispered. I lifted my head from him and looked at him.

 

“Get some sleep okay.” I nodded and let go of him. He stood up by my bed and looked down at me.

 

“I love you, Rose.” He said while kissing my forehead.

 

“Love you too,” I said back. He smiled and walked out my door.

 

I sat on my bed for a bit and just thought about a lot of things. I wasn’t really tired but I know I would be soon. I finally got out of my bed and walked over to my closet, I turned on the light and walked to the end of it. I reached up on my shelf and moved some things around until I found what I was looking for. I pulled down the box and carried it out of my closet and to my bed. I sat the box down and climbed back on my bed, sitting in front of the box. I opened the box and started taking some of the things out until I saw the laptop. I pulled it out and took it out of its case. I turned it on and logged in and went to the photos. I scrolled through every one of them until I got to a certain set.

 

I then just let it played as a slide show, not wanting to touch the laptop anymore and just look at the other things that I pulled out the box. I picked up the Polaroid photos and ticket stubs. I quickly got up and switched the vinyl to the other side and let it play and went to sit back down on my bed. After a while, I felt myself falling asleep while holding onto one of the pictures.  

  
  


**_Harry’s P.O.V_ **

 

I walked along the somewhat quiet streets, seeing a few cars passing by but other than that it was a quiet road. I took my phone out of my pocket to check the time and seeing it was already 1:30 in the morning. I placed my phone back in my pocket and continued walking to where I walked to go.

 

After a couple of minutes of walking, I saw the glowing light of the sign on the building and quickly made my way towards the building. I saw a couple people walking out of the shop while trying to keep warm. I rushed inside holding the door open for the person walking out. I pulled my hood off my head and looked up at the menu hanging on the wall. I pulled my hands up to my mouth and blew into them trying to warm them up. The person moved away from the counter and I walked up pulling my hands down and giving the barista a small smile.

 

“What can I get for you?” The barista asked. I looked up quickly for a second then back to her.

 

“Um, I’ll get an Americano hot,” I said while getting my wallet out. The barista nodded and grabbed a cup and sticker.

 

“Name?’ She asked with a marker in her other hand.

 

“Harry,” I said while getting out my card. She wrote my name on the sticker then place it on the cup then placed it on the counter behind her. She turned back to the register and punched in my order.

 

“$3.50,” She said looking back towards me. I handed her my card and waited for her to swipe it. “Would you like a receipt?” She asked while handing back my card. “No thanks,” I said while taking my card and placing it in my wallet.

 

“Alright, have a nice night.” She said to me and I nodded in return then turning around to find a place to sit.

 

I looked around for a bit and seen a small bar by one of the windows that no one was sitting at. I made my way over there and sat in one of the middle sit. I placed my wallet and book that was in my pullover pocket on the counter. I looked out the window for a bit then took my phone out of my pocket and wrapped up my headphones and placed them on my book. I looked through my phone for a bit until I heard someone call my name and order. I turned my phone off putting it in my pocket then got up from the stool and walked over to the counter where my drink was at.

 

“Thanks,” I said while carefully grabbing the glass cup, the guy that was standing behind the counter nodded and went back for the next order.

 

I went back to my seat, setting my cup down first then sitting down. I took my phone out of my pocket and placed it beside my book. I picked up my cup and blew on it first before taking a couple of sips and placed it back down. I grabbed my book and placed it in front of me and opened it to the spot that my pen was still in. I reread what I wrote when I was on the plane ride here from New York, trying to remember what I was thinking of at that time when I finished reading the last thing I wrote down. After a few minutes of thinking about what I was trying to write about I gave up and flipped a couple pages for a new, unwritten page. I took a sip of my drink then look down at the paper for a few seconds then started writing down things about the evening. Most of it was about the girl I met at the airport or otherwise known as Roselynn.

 

Once I started writing about her I couldn’t help myself to stop.

 

_ Everything about her and the emotional events that were happening around her was very strange to me. It’s something I wouldn’t think a girl like her would have to go through and yet I feel like there is something much deeper than what was going on now. It made me feel sad for her because the amount of pain that I could clearly see that was weighing her down. _

 

I stopped writing for a bit and looked out the window trying to remember the expression on her when her friends showed up then when she was talking with her parents. Every expression I saw her with while interacting with anyone was never happy or genuine. The only time I saw her actually happy is when she saw her dogs come in.

 

I looked back down at my book and continued writing.

 

_ Another thing I realized about her was that It was like her mind was always somewhere else rather than in the conversation when one was having with her. However, when Gemma and I spoke to her she seemed relaxed and at ease with everything around her but that only lasted for a bit until her friends came up. In some way, I felt that same relief when I was talking to her. Everything that I was dealing with just somehow all went away for a bit when I was with her. It was calming to know that I wasn’t the only one with struggles while being in a family that’s full of business and drama. However, I have no clue if I’ll ever see her again. _

 

I placed my pen inside my book and closed it. I finished the rest of my cup and sent down a couple dollars under my cup. I put my book back into the pocket of my pullover and held my wallet, headphones, and phone. I walked back up to the front and ordered a hot chocolate for the walk back to the hotel. While sitting down at a nearby stool I thought about what went down with Gemma and I. In all honesty, I believe that what I said was kind of harsh but I know what I said was true. I will apologize to her though because it really saddens me that I truly made her upset about something she had no control over. I hate making my sister sad or seeing her upset about anything.

 

I heard them call my name for my drink so I got up and thanked them. I placed my wallet in my pocket and hooked my headphones to the phone. I placed my playlist on shuffle and put on my headphones. I grabbed my cup and walked out of the shop then put my hood back up and made my way down the street. I pulled my phone back out to look at the time.

 

“Bloody hell it’s already 5 am,” I said to myself. “I stayed there for 4 hours.” I chuckled. As I was about to put my phone back in my pocket it went off. I looked down to see I got a text from Ele.

 

_ “ _ **_Knowing you and being back in that city you’re probably leaving that coffee shop about now_ ** _.” _

 

I smiled and shook my head then texted her back.

 

“ **_You know me too well._ ** _ ” _

 

_ “ _ **_You were my best friend first and ever since you told us about that place, I knew that it would eventually become the place that you can go to and write or think_ ** _.” _

 

I smiled at her message then took a quick drink before texting her back.

 

“ **_Literally one of the luckiest guys to have you in their life. I see you in a few hours E_ ** _.” _

 

_ “ _ **_Goodnight and see you soon H._ ** _ ” _

 

I put my phone back into my pocket and looked up to see my hotel coming into view. I continued to sip on the rest of my hot chocolate and humming along to whatever song that was being played.

 

Once I got up to the front of the hotel, I threw away my cup then walked up to the door and walked inside the warm building. I greeted the staff that was currently up and made my way to the elevators. The elevator ride was a bit slow being that other people were getting on or getting off which was quite confusing for the ones getting on since I was going up.  I took out my room key as I got out of the elevator then took off my headphones and unplugged them out of my phone while making my way to my room.

 

I shut the door behind me then placed my key and headphones on the table. I made my way to my room and pulled out all my thing out of my pocket laying them on the nightstand then took off my pullover throwing it on the other side of my bed. I slipped out of my shoes and climbed in my bed then pulled my phone out of my pocket and pressed play to whatever music was playing before, setting it down on my nightstand beside me.

 

I put one arm behind my head and looked out of my window watching the small blue light become lighter letting people know that the sun will soon rise. I watched the city for a bit while thinking about the same thing that’s been on my mind since I was at the shop. Wondering what it would be like if I ran into the girl again, I felt my eyelids start to get heavy to the music.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**_Lynn’s P.O.V_ **

 

I woke up by the sunlight that was coming in from my nearly open curtains. I looked down at myself and saw my blanket covering me, my laptop and box on my bedroom bench. I looked under the covers for my phone but the only thing there was the picture I fell asleep with. I looked beside me to my side table and saw it on the charger. I quietly laughed at myself and grabbed it to look through it, letting the music that was on still play in the background. 

 

I got a bunch of messages from my friends, asking how I was doing and if I was okay. I got out of my messages after sending them a few messages back but I probably won’t get anything with the time zones and all. I went to my email and seen that I got a few messages from some friends of my parents that I knew and was close with saying how happy there were to see me home and to meet up soon and so on. I also seen a few emails from my “friends” and him which made me sigh and roll my eyes.  

 

“Why can’t you just leave me alone.” I said to myself then got out of my emails.  

 

I put my phone down and stretched my arms then looked at my clock and seen it was a little after 8 in the morning. I pulled my duvet off of me and got myself out of bed then headed towards my bathroom. I turned the lights on while taking off the pullover and leaving me in just my sports bra and shorts, I laid my pullover on the counter and looked to the mirror.

 

I began to just silently stared at the mirror for awhile just to look over every feature of me. I frowned a bit when I started to compare my body to other people I have met over the years. I pressed my hands on my stomach, letting my fingers run across the small bumps then quickly crossing them on my shoulders to cover my upper body. I closed my eyes and let out a breath.

 

“Is having a perfect body is all what everyone cares about? I am not perfect enough?” I quietly said to myself. 

 

“ _ You’re perfect the way you are. Don’t ever think that you aren’t because you truly are. If guys only see and care about your body’s beauty then they don’t deserve you and gives me a reason to kick their ass.” _

 

I slowly opened my eyes and let and a tear fall down my face as I laughed to myself. I looked at my door using the mirror but seeing no one. I quickly wiped my eyes and turned the sink on, I grabbed one of my face towels and places a small part of it under the water. I washed my face for a while then turned the water off, hanging up the towel on the ring. I grabbed the pullover and put it back on then walked out of the bathroom. I grabbed my glasses that was on my nightstand and put them on, I grabbed my phone pausing the music and placing it in my pocket while walking out of my room. 

 

I walked through the living room while putting my hair in a ponytail then looked to see my parents sitting at the table, my brother nowhere to be found. My dad looked up from his paper which I wasn’t surprised he still reads to check the other businesses or stocks. 

 

“Good morning sweetheart. Come sit and eat something.” He said then looked back at his paper. 

 

I sat down in the empty seat and took a sip of the orange juice that was untouched sitting there. My mother looked up from her laptop and smiled. 

 

“The dogs?” I asked finally noticing that they weren’t in my room when I woke up or around here.

 

“Vets for another check up.” I looked at my dad. “Niall said he would pick them up afterwards though. I didn’t know if you had anything to do today.’ He said looking back at me. 

 

“No, that’s fine.” I said and smiled. 

 

“Sleep well darling?” She asked then looked back at her screen while my dad put his paper down and looked at me. I grabbed a croissant and scooped some yogurt & fruit in my bowl. 

 

“Okay I guess. It was kinda hard to try to sleep so I stayed up for a bit but somehow I managed to fall asleep and it was fine.” I said then handed my plate to my dad. 

 

“That’s good. I’m sorry it was hard for you but I’m glad you got sleep.” My dad said while putting my favorite foods on my plate. I nodded and started eating a piece of my croissant. 

 

“Darling, you’ll need to get plenty of sleep. You know there is so much do since you returned.” She said and my dad placed my plate in front of me. 

 

“Mom, I don’t want to do nothing that has to do with socialising or planing events. It’s just too much right and plus I have school to worry about.” I said then started eating my food. 

 

“She’s right honey. Rose needs to figure where’s she’s going to finish before starting to do what you want her to do.” My dad said while picking up his paper again. “She has a future she need to work on and I’ll feel at ease knowing she wants to do something with her life.” My dad finished.  

 

“Julian, you know the events that happen this time of year and how important they are. Plus her birthday is coming up and that needs planning as well.” She said, I stopped eating and looked at my mom.

 

“Well maybe there’s no need to plan that. I don’t even want a big party or dinner. I just want something small and casual.” I said while wiping my mouth and taking a drink of my juice.

 

“Darling, this is a birthday we get to spend with you in over two years. It’s acceptable to plan a party for you.” My mother said while typing on her laptop. I looked at my dad and he just shrugged. “Seeing that we missed your 21st.” She stated, I rolled my eyes which made my dad laugh. 

 

“Fine. But seriously mom I don’t want anything too flashy or big. It’s only my 22nd birthday so it’s not that big of a deal.” I said while continue eating. 

 

“Of course Darling.” She said then got up with laptop in. She kissed my forehead then kissed my dad’s cheek and headed to her room to go out for the day or whatever. 

 

“Dad.” I said while stirring my yogurt and fruit around. 

 

“Yes Rose?” He said still reading his paper. 

 

“Makes sure she doesn’t go overboard.” I said then finally taking a scoop of my yogurt. 

 

“Already knew to do just that from the beginning.” He said and looked over at me. I nodded and continued to eat my yogurt. 

 

“So what’s the plan for today?” He asked while putting down his paper. 

 

“I have an appointment with the admissions office in a while at CU. Then afterwards another appointment at AIC.” I said then looked at him. 

 

“You got accepted.” He smiled. 

 

“Yeah.” I smiled back.

 

“I am so proud of you sweetheart.” He said while grabbing my hand across the table. “So, what are you going to do?” He asked.

 

“Well, however these meetings go, I’ll find out then. But until then, when I do makeup my mind is there by any chance where I can get my own space?” I asked. My dad gave me a soft squeeze and then let go and got up with his coffee in hand. 

 

“We’ll see.” He said and came over to kiss my head before heading up to his room to get ready for work. That’s the thing I like about my dad’s work is that he can go in whenever he wants or is needed. 

 

I continued eating while looking up my phone, I don’t know what was up with me this morning but I was really hungry. Usually breakfast isn’t something I’m always up for, most of the time I’ll eat one little thing and that’s it. I started posting pictures of myself and my food on my snapchat just to make up some time. When I finished eating, I took a croissant and made my way to my room to get ready for the day. 

 

When I grabbed all my things I needed for my shower, I heard my phone go off. I placed my clothes on the counter and walked over to my bed picking up my phone. I opened it to read the text message I got from Niall. 

 

_ “The boys should be ready to be picked up by 12. Want to meet up for lunch?” _

 

_ “Absolutely, but I’m going to a meeting at the University at 11, so i’ll be awhile.”  _

 

I sent the text then walked back to the bathroom while going to my music and starting up the playlist to play. I closed the door, about to put my phone down on the counter but it went off  

 

_ “Alrighty! Let me know when you get done and we can find a spot to meet up.”   _ I smiled. 

 

_ “Will do! See you later” _

 

_ “Good luck at your meeting Linny! x” _

I closed my phone and placed it on the counter, letting the music play while I got ready for my shower. 

 

After my shower, I got myself ready and I was currently looking at myself in my full length mirror. I took a small breath and fixed my hair a bit. I smooth out my pants and continued to just see the flaws in myself. There was a knock on my door that broke me from those thoughts. 

 

“Come in.” I said still looking at the mirror. 

 

“Hey, I’m about to head out now to the office. Mom left already. You heading out now?” I heard my dad but didn’t say anything. 

 

“Roselyn.” He said while looking at me in the mirror. 

 

“Yeah.” I said looking back at him in the mirror. 

 

“You look amazing. Don’t ever doubt yourself. You’re warm hearted and intelligent, that admission rep. is going to love you.” He said and walked over to me. I nodded and let out another breath. 

 

“Thank you Dad.” I said. 

 

“Anytime sweetheart.” He kissed the top of my head. “Have a good day. Be safe, and I’ll see you tonight.” He said and I nodded my head. 

 

“You too.” 

 

“Love you.” He lastly said then walked out of my room. 

 

I looked back at my mirror and fixed myself again then turned away to get my coat and bag. I quickly sprayed on some perfume then grabbed my phone and keys then walked out of my room. I grabbed my water bottom that my dad probably did for me then went over to ring the elevator and waited for a bit for it to come up. I walked out the elevator while putting my key in my bag and going into the lobby saying Hi to the employees that I knew before heading out to the valet. 

 

“Hey Will.” I said to the guy I’ve known for awhile. He turned and smiled when he saw me.

 

“Rose! You’re back!” He said when coming up to me and gave me a small hug. 

 

“Yeah, I got here yesterday in the early evening.” I said. 

 

“Right when I get off my shift. I see now.” He teased which made me laugh and shake my head.  “I’ll ring your driver.” He said while picking up his work phone. 

 

“So how have you been? You got tanner then the last time I saw you.” He said while putting his phone in his pocket.

 

“Good actually. I feel really good. And yeah, spend most of my time outside rather than inside a building all the time.” I said. 

 

“That great and that must’ve been fun.” He said while leaning on the podium. 

 

“Yeah. How have you been? How’s school?” I asked. 

 

“I’ve been good. Isaac has me moving to different positions lately. I broke up with Abby.” My eyes widen and he just nodded. “School has been crazy but it’s worth it. My classes this semester are great. Few parties here and there but that’s about it.” He finished. 

 

“Wow. You and Abby.” I said while looking away from him a bit. 

 

“Yeah.” He said.

 

“Finally! Gosh, I thought I would have to finally tell you something to make you realize how awful she was.” I said and he laughed.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything to me before? I would’ve broken up with her if you said something.” He said. 

 

“I didn’t want to be the one that said anything. She would’ve thought I liked you or something. I thought Finn would’ve told you during the time I was gone.” I said  

 

“Oh don’t get me started on her. You should have seen the way she was whenever we all hung out. She was none stop giving Abby and her friends sass.” I laughed and seen my car coming to view.

 

“I really need to see her. Anyways, it was good seeing you Will. Here’s my new number, text me so we can all hang out.” I said while writing my number on one of the tickets and hugged him.

 

“Rose, about  Finn.” He began while pulling away from our hug.

 

“Oh actually text and tell her that we need to meet up and give her my number.” I said while walking to my car, my driver had the door open for me. 

 

“Oh okay. Good seeing you Rose.” He said while waving and giving me a smile. 

 

I smiled back and turned to my diver, thanking him then got in the car. He closed my door and I adjusted myself in my seat, placing my bag beside me, my phone on my lap, and water bottle in the cup holder. 

 

“How are you doing today Andrew?” I asked talking off my coat. 

 

“I’m doing good, Ms.” He looked up at the mirror. “And you?” He asked.

 

“So far so good, but the day is just starting.” I said.

 

“Where we off to now?” He asked while driving away from the hotel.

 

“Chicago University, then we will be meeting Niall after that.” I said while looking down at my phone. 

 

“Alright. Lucky there is not much traffic going on, so we such get there in no time.” He said while sending me a quick smile. 

 

“Now, that’s amazing.” I said smiling back then looking back on my phone. 

 

I spend most of the time on my phone looking at my social media or talking to my friends from other countries that were up. I went to Finn’s instagram to see anything new. Not much was new but her pictures from Halloween. I signed and still didn’t seen any of my messages open from her.  I closed my phone and wonder what was going on with her nowadays.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Harry’s P.O.V**

 

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off loudly beside me. I lifted my arm to my side table and shut it off. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes then looked up at the ceiling for a bit, thinking of what made me fall asleep.  I slowly sat up right and stretched my arm out to help wake myself up more. I looked over at my phone and grabbed it seeing it was glowing on. I picked it up seeing that it was a little after 7:30 in the morning.

 

“An hour of sleep. Great.” I said to myself while opening my phone to the lone message I had gotten from Louis.

 

“ **_Should be landing around 9. Hopefully you're up before we land.”_ ** I smiled and shook my head at his message.

 

_ “ _ **_Piss off mate. I’m up. See you two in a bit._ ** **”** I sent back then getting out of my bed and over to my bathroom to take a quick shower.

 

Once I got out of the shower and dressed, I looked over at my clock and seen it was already 8. I grabbed my phone and called Robin knowing he was probably up by now.

 

“Morning Harry.” He said once he picked up.

 

“Morning Robin. By any chance you guys have my truck here already?” I asked while grabbing my coat and wallet then walking out of my room.

 

“Yeah, your mum made sure that it was here a day before you came.” I smiled.

 

“Okay, thank her for me. I’m heading out to pick Louis and Eleanor.” I said, putting on my coat.

 

“Have you eaten already?” I heard my mum in the background.

 

“No but I know that we’ll end up going to eat breakfast somewhere. I’m good mum.” I said.

 

“Alright. Just be careful.” She said and I laughed a little.

 

“Always.”

 

“Just them show them your room key and ID. They will bring it out front to you.” Robin said.

 

“Okay. See you two when we get back.” I said.  

 

“Alright, bye H.” Robin said.

 

I ended the call then slipped my phone in my pocket. I walked to the table by the door and grabbed my room key then walk out of the suite. I made my way to the elevator, looking at my watch to check the time.

 

“Still on schedule.” I said to myself then hearing the elevator bell ring.

 

Once I got to the lobby, I walked over to the front desk and asked them about my car. I gave my room key and ID.

 

“Alright Mr. Styles, we’ll have that right out front for you.” The lady said giving me a smile.

 

“Thank you.” I said while putting both cards back in my wallet.

 

I walked outside to the front of the hotel where valet was and waited for my truck to come. I pulled out my phone and looked through some of my notifications. After while my truck pulled up and parked in front of me. The valet got out and I thanked him then got in, putting my seatbelt on and hooking my phone up to the bluetooth. Once I was settle, I started driving off towards the street.

 

I was tapping my fingers to the music while driving, trying my best not to grow impatient with the traffic. A certain song came on which made me turn up the volume, I started getting more into the song and lowly sing along with it.

 

“ _ Planets are moving at the speed of light _

_ climb up, up in the trees _

_ every chance you get _

_ is a chance you seize. _ ”

 

At a stoplight, I sat back in my sea continuing to sing along to the song. After a few seconds, I got a flashback from a couple years ago with **_her_** and I in a car singing along loudly to a song, then she reached over and kissed me.

 

I shook my head and heard horking behind me, I looked up in my rearview mirror and saw the car that was honking. I quickly looked in front of me and saw that the light had alright turned green. I stepped on the gas and got on the freeway to the airport. The song from before had already changed, which I was pleased with.  I need to remind myself to not listen to Coldplay for a while. After about 30 mins of driving the music stopped and changed to my ringtone, I looked at the stereo screen and seen Eleanor’s name. I pressed the button on my steering wheel to answer.

 

“Good morning Ele.” I said

 

“Morning H. We just got off the plane and currently walking through the gate tunnel. You here?” She asked.

 

“No, But I’m getting close. Do you guys want me to park up front and wait or just park?” I asked.

 

“Park is fine. Plus I want to see you and not be in a rush about it.” She said and I chuckled.

 

“Okay. Just let me know when you get done a baggage claim.” I said while getting off the exit to head to the airport.

 

“Okay, see you soon.” She said.

 

“Alright, bye.” I pressed the button again and ended the call and quickly but safely speeded to the airport.

 

After a few minutes later, I made it to the airport and luckily finding a close spot near the entrance. Right now, I was waiting in the area where Louis said their baggage claim would be. To my luck, their gate was on the other side of the airport and Ele also made Louis stop at a Starbucks before getting here, but they were currently on their way here. I kept looking around every other minute to see if they were around. I looked down at my phone to see if any of them messaged me but I got nothing so far. I put my phone back in my pocket and looked around once more.

 

“HAZ!” I quickly turned my head to the direction my name came out from and seen Ele and Louis rush towards me. I made my way towards them as smile formed on my face as soon as I saw my best friends. Once we got close enough, Ele tackled me into a hug in which I returned as well.

 

“Bloody hell I missed you so much H!” she said while tightening her grip around me.

 

“I missed you too E!” I said then loosen my hold to look at her and smile.

 

“Alright, I’m here too. I know he’s your bestie but Haz is my best mate too.” Louis said while pulling Ele away from me.  

 

“Hey Lou.” I said. We dapped each other up.

 

“How’ve you been mate?” He asked once we looked at eachother.

 

“Better i’ve been before.” I smiled at both of them.

 

“That’s good to hear Haz.” Ele said and smiled.

“Well, let's get your bags so we can go get something to eat.” I said turning to where the bags were coming out from.

 

“You’ve read my mind.” Louis said while putting his arm around my shoulder.

 

After, searching and finding their suitcase, we made our way out of the airport and to my truck heading to get something to eat in the city. Throughout the whole ride, we just talked and laughed about things that have been going on since I left. I told them a few things of what I’ve been up to and the different places I’ve visited when I was gone.  

 

“So how was it to actually meditate in a place where it somewhat all started?” Ele asked. I looked up at the rear view mirror at her and smiled then looked back on the road.

 

“It was refreshing actually. To be able to understand that mediation or Zen wasn’t just a thing to do when you’re stress or high class people as a use of working out. It was a sacred practice to them, a religion more or alike,  most times they mediated at a specific time everyday. There was a different meditation for whatever your feeling or what’s going on in your life.” I said while looking towards the freeway.

 

“That’s nice. I’m guessing it helped out a lot for you?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, at first I wasn’t so into it but I gradually started enjoying it and I got help to understand it more so that's also a reason I grew to like it.” I said.

 

“Sounds boring.” Louis said out loud and I seen him from the corner of my eye looked at me. I just shook my head and chuckled at him.

 

“Well I love it Haz. Maybe we should get into that.” Ele said looking at Louis now.

 

“Whatever you say love.” Louis said turning around in his seat and smiling back at her.

 

I shook my head and laughed as I continued to drive towards the city. We spent most of the time talking about anything basically. Apparently Louis and Ele broke up a little after I left, Louis got someone pregnant and started dating someone else. I kept looking back at Ele during the time Louis was talking. I know it probably doesn't bother her that much now but I know that the topic of him getting someone pregnant still hurts her. I think Louis notice that I would look from the road then to the rear view mirror while he was talking because he reached back with his arm and held Ele’s hand while still going on.

 

“Where’s he now?” I asked.

 

“With the Mother in California.” He sighed. “I’ve been going to court to make a custody agreement with her because I rarely get him. My mum has been helping me to talk to the mother and her mom but they are no use. They are just demanding money and they have to be in the same place that I’m living while in the States.” He finished. Ele sat up closer to Louis’ seat and put her hand on his shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry mate.” I said looking at him when I stopped at a red light. “If I was here I probably could’ve done something.”

 

“Harry, it’s okay. Yeah, I was upset that you weren’t here but you’ve here now and better. That’s all I care about.” He said and smiled, I nodded and smiled back, driving again once the light turned green.

 

Once we got into the city, Ele told me to go to the place I took them a few years back when we first came to Chicago.

  
  


**_Lynn’s P.O.V_ **

 

Andrew dropped me off at one of the entrances where I am suppose to meet the Admin. Rep. but me being me I made my way around the area. I put my coat back on while walking and seeing a few people walking around talking and probably heading to class because they had backpacks on or just walking around friends. I saw a few people sitting on the grass area doing homework or whatever. I smiled thinking that I could be one of those people again. I looked down at my phone to see that it was almost time to meet the admissions rep, I made my way to where the office was but ran into someone when I was looking down at my phone. I almost fell but the person caught me just in time. I looked around me and seen a bunch of papers on the ground. I started to stand up straight which caused the person to loosen their hold on me.   

 

“I’m so sorry. God I need to watch where I am going rather than be on my phone.” I said while getting the papers that was all over the ground around us.

 

“Really it’s no problem. I was rushing and should’ve been more careful.” The person said.  

“And it’s alright, I got it.” He said while picking up the papers as well.

 

“No, I insist.” I said while standing straight and walking back towards the person.

 

I looked up at the person to see it was a guy dressed very nicely for a student on a Thursday. He had dark hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. He gives me a small smile and I return one to him. I somehow forgot where I was and not knowing what to say, I just stare and smile at him still.

 

“Uh” Was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

 

“Um,” He said then shook his head and looked at his hands then mine. “Oh, Thank you for helping me gather my papers.” He said.

 

I gave him a confused look then looked down at what I was holding. “Right! I’m sorry, here you go and you’re welcome.” I said while handing him his papers.

 

“It’s okay.” He said smiling a bit. “Are you lost or something?” He asked.

 

“Oh no, I know where I’m going.” I said while adjusting my bag on my shoulder.

 

“Okay. I’m Hunter by the way.” He said while adjusting his papers and case to hold his hand out.

 

“Roselynn” I said while shaking his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you.” He said pulling away and grabbing his papers to hold.

 

“You as well. You probably need to get somewhere, so I’ll let you go.” I said smiling a bit.

 

“Right, thank you for reminding me.” He chuckled and I just nodded my head.

 

He smiled once more at me before waving and walking the opposite direction I was headed.

 

“What is up with me always running into people.” I said to myself while making my way to the administration building.

 

Once I got to the building there was a guy already waiting by the front doors typing away on his phone. I got closer to the door just as he looked up from his phone and in my direction.

 

“Ms. Di Marco?” He asked while putting his phone in his pocket while walking towards me.

 

“You must be David Hunnington. My advisor?” I asked. He laughed a bit then stuck his hand out. I shook his hand then pulled away to adjust my bag.   

 

“No, I’m Zander. You’re student guide. Professor Hunnington is caught in a meeting right now but he will meet with you as soon as he can. For now, he asked me to show you around or try to answer any questions you have right now.” He said then giving me a small smile.

 

“Okay, So where to first?” I asked and smiled.

 

After we walked around the campus for half an hour, Zander took me to a coffee shop to rest before going to check another part of the campus. Luckily Zander was able to get a golf cart to drive around in since he notice I was wearing heels.

Once we order what we wanted and Zander paid, we found an empty table to wait for our drinks.

 

“How are you liking the campus so far” He asked.

 

“I’m really enjoying it. It beautiful and beyond amazing. All the resources that the school provides is great.”

 

“That’s great. I’m glad you’re already enjoying it here.” He said and smiled.

 

“So what do you study here?” I asked.

 

“First off, I am a senior. I am double majoring in Law and Business.” He said.

 

“That’s must be a lot to handle.” I said.

 

“Yeah but it’s worth it.” He said.

 

The barista called out our names and Zander got up to go get them. I got my phone from my pocket nd check to see if I got any messages. I got a text from both my mom and dad, a few from Ian and Niall. I seen that a few of my friends texted back as well which made me smile.

 

“Here is your Caramel Mocha.” Zander said while placing my cup in front of me then taking a seat.

 

“Thank you.” I said then putting my phone on the table and taking a sip of my coffee.

 

“So, you’re a Psychology major, fine art major, and minor in Business.” He said.

 

I nodded my head while taking a sip of my coffee. I wiped my mouth with a napkin and looked up at him.

 

“Yeah, I got into psychology when I was high school and just had a love for it ever since. With fine arts, It mostly with photography; I’ve had a love for photography for a very long time. I find myself either going out and taking pictures of different stuff from different angles, there are times where I put myself in danger sometimes but it’s worth it for me in the end. Other times i find myself on my laptop editing pictures or in dark rooms developing picture.” I said while cupping my hands around my cup.

 

“That sounds amazing. So why business?” He asked.

 

“That actually has to with my dad. Being the daughter of a multi-millionaire CEO and founder  of his company that are based in several different areas of the world, it was destined for me to get into business while in college. If my first options don’t go as plan then my automatic back up plan is working in my father’s business.” I said looking up from my cup and at Zander.

 

“Wow. I didn’t have time to read your background but who is your father?” He asked.

 

“Julian DiMarco Sr. Co-Founder of DiMarco Inc.”

 

“He’s the one that came up with new software for other businesses, along with Co-owning an oil company in  Saudi Arabia. Doesn’t he also own a recording company?” Zander asked while being shocked at the same time.

 

“Yeah, that’s my dad, except the recording company. That’s actually my uncle who is the other co-owner of the oil company with my dad.” I explained.       

 

“You have big shoes to fill, I can tell by the expression on your face.” He said.

 

“You have no idea. But, it’s less ease on me and more on my older brother. It can be stressful sometimes because who my dad is and what I have to uphold to when I go out and what not.” I said then taking a sip of my coffee.

 

“What do you want to do? Because I feel like following your father’s and brother’s footsteps isn’t something that you want to truly do.” He said.

 

I placed my cup down and wrapped my hand around it while looking down at the cup. I thought about it for a moment then picked my head up to look over at him.

 

“I’m still figuring that out at the moment.” I said and smiled. He nodded his head and took a sip of his coffee.

 

After a few minutes later we got up and continued on with his tour. We looked at different buildings and areas around the campus. He talked to me about the good places to relax, study, meet people, or get food. I was getting back into the feeling of being on a university campus again which helped ease my nerves of wanting to actually come here.

 

“Looks like the meeting is getting to an end and Mr. Hunnington should be ready to see you.” Zander said as we drove along a sidewalk by a couple of buildings.

 

“Alright.” I said.

 

We got to the Admin. Building where a group of men were talking and walking out of the building. Zander and I parked the cart then got off and made our way towards the building. I seen some of the men walk away but only 3 of them were still there talking. Zander went ahead of me and one of the men notice him, I walked a little closer towards them while Zander was talking to the man who was most likely Mr. Hunnington. I seen from the corner of my eye that one of the two men was looking at me for awhile which made me move more behind Zander.

 

“Gentlemen, if you may. I have a job to carry on with and I’m already running late with my appointment with Miss. Di Marco.”  The man said that was talking to Zander. He came up to me and stuck his hand out.

 

“I am Professor David Hunnington for the department of Business and Public Health. You must be Roselynn Di Marco.” He said while shaking my hand.

 

“Di Marco? You’re Julian’s daughter right?” One of the men asked that was still standing near Mr. Hunnington. The same one that was staring at me before. I pulled my hand back from Mr. Hunnnington’s hand and looked at the man that asked me the question.

 

“Yes, I am the daughter of Julian and Penelope Di Marco.” I said. The man just looked at me then stuck his hand out for me to shake.

 

“Damon. An old friend of your father and uncle. I hear highly of his children.” He said while I shook his hand for a second then place my hand back on my bag.

 

“Nice to meet you.” I said.

 

He took one last look at me then turned back to Mr. Hunnington and Zander, said his farewell to them and left with the other man that was still there with him.

 

“Please follow me to my office.” He said while walking back into the building.

 

We got inside and headed to his office, I looked around the Admin. Building on our walk to his office and I could feel my nerves running up my body. Before walking into his office Mr. Hunnington turned around towards us.

 

“Zander, thank you for showing Miss Di Marco around the campus. If you don’t have anything else to do here then you’re free to go.” He said then walked into his office. Zander nodded then looked down at me.

 

“It was really nice meeting you Roselynn. I do hope you are acceptance here, then you’ll already have one person you know here.” He said.

 

“It was nice meeting you as well and I hope so too. Thank you by the way for showing around and the coffee talk.  Most guides don’t do that.” I said smiling at him.

 

“You’re welcome and I am not most people. Good luck Roselynn.” He said while smiling and walked away.

 

I watched him walk out the building then turned back towards the office and took a deep breath out. I looked down at my wrist and smiled.

 

“Here we go.” I said then walked in his office.

 

His office was just a modern room but had like a vintage style. I took a seat in one of the chairs that was sitting in front of his desk. I set down my purse and water bottle on the chair beside me then  took off my coat and laid it across my lap.

 

“Alright Miss. Di Marco, tell why is the University of Chicago a good school for you to attend or should be lucky enough to have you?” Hunnington said while folding his hands together on his desk.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Lynn’s POV**

 

After, about an hour of talking to Mr. Hunnington, I stood up and shook his hand, then grabbed my stuff. He got up and walked over to the door to open it for me. We said our goodbyes and I walked towards the exit. The weather outside was a bit chilly because of the wind but it wasn’t too much. I spilled on my coat and walked back to the quad, pulling out my phone to call Andrew.

 

“Hello, Andrew” I said.

 

“Miss. Roselynn, I’m already right up front for you where I dropped you off.” He said.

 

“Alright, thank you Andrew.” I said then hung up.

 

I looked around my surroundings while walking over to the entrance I came from when I first got here. Throughout the entire time I was here, I couldn’t help but think about the last time I was on a college campus and actually attended a school. It felt so long ago that it was hard to remember any of the good memories I had there. I felt my phone start ringing in my bag, so quickly got it out already knowing who it was.

 

“Nialler, how are you?” I asked while walking and seeing Andrew standing by the car a little ways from me.

 

“Are you all done with your interview? I got the dogs from their appointments currently walking by Columbus with them.” He said, I just laughed and got up to Andrew who was already holding the door open.

 

“Did you pass the museum already?” I asked while getting into the car.

 

“No, we’re actually just walking around Daley park.” He said.

 

“Oh okay. Well I just got done a few minutes ago and now leaving the campus.” I said.

 

“Alright, Did you have anything in mind to go eat at before your next appointment?” He asked.  

 

“Artist’s Cafe. It’s close by and I don’t want anything big, just something small and dog friendly for the boys.” I said.

 

“Alright. I’ll start heading over there. Text when you’re close by.” He said.

 

“Okay, see you in a bit.”

 

“See ya”

 

I ended the call and looked through my messages since my phone was on silent the whole time and in my purse. I went through the ones from the people I considered important and just left the ones that didn’t matter.

 

“Andrew, Artist’s Cafe please. Then from there I won’t be needing you since I’ll be meeting up with Niall.” I said

 

“Okay, Miss. Roselynn.” He said while looking at the rear view mirror for a second then back to the road.

 

“Thank you.” I said.

 

I pulled out my laptop from purse and logged on, I looked through some stuff that my dad was sending me to help in his next project. I went through some details and added in comments to things that I thought need to improve on. My mother was also messaging me about certain events as well as outfit designs for certain occasions and ideas for my birthday party.  My facetime popped up, I could feel a smile form on my face once I read the name and pressed accept.

 

“Jac!” I yelled, almost scaring Andrew. “Sorry Andrew.” I said.

 

“min solros, jag saknar dig så mycket!!” She yelled. I laughed and settled my laptop on my lap.

 

“min vallmo, jag saknar dig också!” I said and smiled at her.

 

“How is it like being back?” She asked.

 

“It’s not like Stockholm, Thailand, Santorini, or even home.” I said.

 

“It will get better. How long till you get to go back home?” She asked while petting her cat that just climbed into her lap.

 

“I’m planning to go next week. Since i’m going to be going to school here, I want to be able to go back sometime soon.” I looked away but quickly looked back at the camera and smiled. “Anyways, how's my favorite swede? How’s my 2nd home?” I asked.  

 

“Same old, same old. Nothing special. Just wish I was finishing my last year with my other half” She laughed. “Oh and a certain someone came home a few days ago.” She said with a big smile on her face. My breath hitched in my throat a bit once I heard her say that.

 

“Oh. That’s nice.” I said.

 

“Oh you know that is more than nice. Even though it’s weird to know that you have a crush on my older brother.” She says casually.

 

“I do not have a crush on your brother. I mean, I did when I first met him but throughout time it passed.” I said while looking out the window.

 

“Then why aren't you looking at me when you said that?” she questioned.

 

“Bill and I are just friends. There is nothing there and I don’t think there will ever be anything there. He’s older and way more mature than I am. He probably has so many girls that go after him because of how amazing he looks.” I said.

 

“So in simple terms, you think my brother is too hot for you.” She said and laughed.

 

“Basically” I said and laughed with her.

 

“Um as if! As much of how weird this may be for me to say because you’re my best friend and he’s my brother but my brother should be lucky to have a girl like you crushing on him.”

 

“That is a total lie. Your brother is beyond hot and I am nothing. Literally a potato.” I said looking away from her.

 

“potatis min röv. Du är så vacker för att jag har fångat min bror stirrar på dig mer än en gång.” She said which caught my attention and made me look at her.

 

I could tell from her eyes that she wasn’t joking but I still couldn’t believe it. Bill and I’s relationship is strange and complicated. In my way of seeing it though. He can be nice and sweet at one point. Then next thing, he’s just someone else. However, I feel like he’s like that because his life has already started and finished with college and such. I couldn’t help but think of the time that was a good moment when we were around each other.

 

“Jacqueline, you know that I…” I stopped myself. I looked away from the screen and out the window, letting out a breath before saying what I needed to say about this situation.

 

“Maybe he was just staring at whatever was behind me or in my direction. Your brother doesn’t see me that way. Being a few years younger and not as attractive as the girls he does go out with, I don’t have that confidence that most girls have. He seems to like girls that have that and I’m not that. I don’t have a chance, which I am okay with. He was just a crush.” I said.

 

“Is that what you really think?” Someone said that wasn’t Jacqueline.

 

I quickly looked back at my laptop screen and seen the face that I haven’t seen in awhile. He still looked the same as I last seen him but his expression was less serious and more emotional. He looked hurt almost, which makes me think that he might have heard everything I said about him.  

 

“Bill.”

 

“Rose.”

 

We didn’t say anything else. We just looked at one another for a few second until I blinked my eyes back to reality and I took a shaky breath. He noticed that he was staring to long and looked away for a second.

 

“I- I have to go.” I said.

 

“No, Rose wait.” He tried talking.

 

“Tell Jac that I’ll talk to her later.” I said looking away from the screen.

 

“Rose please.” He begged.

 

“Bye.” I said before quickly closing my laptop.

 

I slipped my laptop off of my lap and onto the seat next to me. I rolled the window down, feeling a bit claustrophobic at the moment. I close my eyes while letting the cold wind hit my face. There was a small ache in my chest but my heart was thumping so fast. I don’t know what was coming over me but I didn’t want to go through it.

 

“Are you alright Ms. Roselyn?” I heard Andrew call out. I looked back over at him and nodded.

 

“I’m okay. Just.. Just a little stuffy back here.” I said and smiled.

 

“Alright. We’re almost there.” He said and looked back at the road.

 

I looked back out the window and felt a tear run down once I closed my eyes again. I quickly wipped away any other tears coming down.

 

After driving for another 10 mins, I texted Niall to let him know I was getting close by.

 

“ **_Got a table outside and already ordered your drink._ ** ” He texted back.

 

I smiled and sent him a quick message.

 

“ **_Thanks Nialler :)_ ** ”

 

**Harry’s POV**

 

We got to the place that I took them to eat when they first visited Chicago. I dropped Ele and Louis off in front to the Cafe, so I could go park the truck. Luckily, there was a parking garage just across the street of where we were eating at. Once I got done with parking, I ran across the street once I seen there as no cars coming. I looked up at the sign and smiled, trying to remember all the good memories that I had at this place. I looked through the window and seen that Louis and Ele were just getting seated. Which surprised me that there wasn’t much of a crowd here like it usually is.  

 

I walked inside and over to where Louis and Ele were sitting at. Ele looked up at me while Louis helped take off her coat. I smiled at her then took off my coat and hung it on the chair beside me before sitting in the chair opposite of her and Louis.

 

“You know, it’s not as crowded as it usually is.” Louis said while sitting down beside Ele.

 

“That what I was think when I came in. Strange.” I said.

 

We talked for a bit before someone came over and took our drink order, after that we looked over the menu of what we wanted to get.

 

“I can’t get over on how cute this cafe is. It’s just so adorable. The people that study at the art institute are lucky.” Ele said while looking at the menu. I nodded in agreement then took a sip of my coffee.  

 

“I feel like it been so long since we visited Chicago.” Louis said.

 

“A little over 2 years I think.” I said.

 

After a few minutes, the waitress came back and took our order. I noticed that she kept looking at me while taking Louis and Ele’s order but I didn’t pay any mind to it. I took my phone out of my pocket and went to look through my social media and messages. Once the girl left I heard someone clear their throat which made me look up at my two best friends.

 

“You okay there Louis?” I asked.

 

“That waitress was literally trying to flirt with you and you didn’t even notice.” He said.

 

“Actually, I did notice. I’m just not into that. I’m fine with myself and I don’t really need anyone right now.” I said while placing my phone on the table.

 

“Speaking of you and being with someone.” Ele began. “What happened with you and Bianca?” She asked.   

 

I froze for a bit and looked down at the table. I cleared my throat then reached for my coffee. I saw Louis sit up straighter and Ele’s face dropped a bit because of my reaction.

 

“Harry, what happened?” She asked again.

 

I placed my coffee down and let out a sigh. I looked up at both of them.

 

“We broke up. I caught her cheating on me and apparently it was going on for awhile now. I was so “in love” with her that I didn’t even notice.” I said while moving around my cup.

 

“H, I am sorry. Why would she do that to you? I mean after everything you’ve done for her and how much you were there for her.” Louis said.

 

“She’s a bitch, is what she is. Haz none of this is your fault. This is all her. Once she started getting noticed more and invited to all those A-list parties, is when she lost herself. She probably only hung on to you because you were good for the public.” Ele said.

 

“I wish I just found out about it sooner. I mean all the trips she was going on and most of them weren’t even for work. And whenever we go out and I would talk to our friends, the girls would act weird around me.” I said. “And here Cara and Nadine tried warning me and I didn’t listen because I insisted that I knew Bianca.” I finished.

 

“Nadine actually tried warning you?” Ele asked and I nodded.

 

“Just like Taylor all over again but differently. Here I bet she probably used something out of your breakup too.” Louis said and I just shook my head.

 

“Haz, How and when did you find out?” Ele asked.

 

“Two years ago. I got back to our apartment earlier from my trip with Robin and I found them in my bed.” I said looking away from them and at my cup. “I didn’t say anything but walked to my closet while she was calling for me. I grabbed my clothes and stuffed them in any empty suitcase I had in there. Locked up my watches and other expensive things I had in my closet in my safe then walked out. She was trying to go after me but ignored her and left. Luckily the car that brought me home was still there. Went right back to the airport and left. Here I really thought this wasn’t going to be like me and Taylor. Then she went out to the public that she broke up with me because I was controlling or whatever and I cheated on her. She even became friends with Taylor, I heard.” I finished then looked up at them.

 

Ele reached for my hand and held it. I smiled a bit when she squeezed it.

 

“Harry Edward Styles. I love you. I know that you deserve a lady that will love you as much or more as you do to her. You have such an amazing heart that’s been through some much but still manage to look at the bright side of things and be the voice of reason. Never settle for anything less because you deserve so much more even when you don’t think you do.” Ele said and smiled at me. I kissed her hand then smiled back.

 

“Eleanor Jane Calder. You are literally the best friend a guy could have.” I said. “I love you, thanks.” I smiled.

 

“Everything, she said. Count me in on that too.” Louis said then put his hand on top of ours.

 

I laughed and shook my head while Ele rolled her eye but laughed as well. I let go of her hand and placed them around my cup.

 

“No, but serious Harry. You are one of my best mates and seeing the type of guy you are is genuine and whole hearted. You deserve a lady that will treat you the same. Not like these past ones you’ve been with.” Louis said.

 

“Thanks Lou.” I said and smiled at him.

 

“Here you all go. Be careful, the food may still be a bit hot.” Our waitress said while placing down our meals.

 

I took a drink of the rest of my coffee while Ele talked to the girl. I looked over at Louis, who was looking at then the girl and I shook my head. He threw a sugar packet at me which just made me laugh a bit when it messed me.

 

“And here is your croissant sandwich with egg whites and turkey bacon with yogurt.” The waitress said when she set down my plate.

 

“Thank you.” I said and smiled.

 

“Can I get you another coffee?” She asked me.

 

“Um no, I’m good actually. Water would be fine.” I said.

 

“Okay, is there anything else I could get for you all?” she asked us.

 

“No, I think we are all good. Thank you.” Ele said. The girl nodded and walked away.    

 

“So you’re just going to leave the girl hanging?” Louis asked while cutting into his pancakes.

 

“I’m just not into meeting or seeing anyone right now. I-.” I cut off by my phone vibrating. I looked at my screen and read the message from my mum.

 

“ **_We’re having dinner with the Di Marcos tonight at 7. So make sure to let Lou and Ele know. Their daughter will be there as well. Dress nice. xx_ ** ”

 

I smiled a little at the message then cough while looking back up at Louis. Ele looked at me then at my phone.

 

“When I’m ready for that, I’ll let you know.” I said.

 

“What were you smiling at on your phone?” Ele asked.  

 

“Nothing” I said while taking a bite of my sandwich.

 

Ele grabbed my phone before I could and looked at the message from the lockscreen. Louis looked as while I wiped my hands then grabbed my phone from Ele’s hands.

 

“From what I got there is the “ _ their daughter will be there _ ” part is what you were smiling at.” Ele said then taking a piece of her pancake. Louis raised his eyebrows while drinking his juice.

 

I started mixing around my yogurt a bit then eating a spoonful. I looked up at Ele, who eyes went wide a bit then dropped her fork.

 

“Harry. Was I correct?” She asked while covering her mouth with her napkin.

 

“Harry Styles, do you have your eye on someone?” Louis asked smiling.

 

“I wouldn’t say that.” I said while taking a sip of my water.

 

“Then please do explain.” Ele asked.

 

“All it is really, I met her yesterday on the plane ride here. Then we kept bumping into each other in the airport. She told me her name and that was it. When I went to that event last night with my family, I met her again. Only this time being informed that the event was all for her and being introduced to her by her actual name. And then..” I said while twirling my spoon around in my bowl and looking down at it.

“What is it H?” Ele asked. I cleared my throat and looked back up at them.

 

“I talked to her for a bit and it was different with her than anyone else. Taylor, bianca, I didn’t have that kind of feeling with them. But this situation happened with her and I just had this feeling where something bad was going to happen and I needed to help her. I helped her and we had like this moment together.” I continued.

 

“I played the piano.” Ele quickly looked at me. “And she played too. But the song she played was so beautiful. It was sweet but also somewhat sad. I felt like that she has a deeper meaning to the song.” I finished and looked at them

 

“Wow, Harry.” Louis started.

 

“That’s not all of it. After that I took her home because when he brother came in and almost  killed me for thinking I made her cry, it was all taking a toll on her after just arriving home from being gone for two years.” I said looking down. “I knew that she need to get out of that area, so I asked if she wanted me to take her home.” I finished.

 

“Seems like you two have some similarities.” Ele spoke. I looked up at her, confused a bit. “Harry, she clearly has a broken past. You have somewhat of the same situation. And like you said, you had a certain feeling when you were with her.” Ele finished.

 

“I barely know her.” I said.  

 

“Then get to know her. Become her friend.” She stopped and looked at me for second then opened her mouth. “Harry, I don’t know what or why but I feel like she’s the type of person that you need in your life. And I don’t know, maybe she might need someone like you in her life too.” She finished.

 

I looked at her for a second then just look at the table. No one said anything but just went back to eating. I thought about what Ele had just said and I don’t know. Maybe she’s right. Just maybe, Roselynn may need someone like me in her, just as much as I may need her. But I also feel like I have too much of a broken pass to be able to help her. I might just be a burden to her and I don’t want that, at least not with her.

 

“When are you never right Ele.” I finally said. She smiled at me while taking a sip of her coffee.

 

“Haz, how we are on time? I suppose we could go look around somewhere before we have to head off somewhere to meet up with your parents.” Louis said while putting his napkin on his finished plate. I looked at my watch and seeing it was only a quarter past 11.

 

“Yeah, we have time to kill. Where should we go explore?” I asked.

 

Ele smiled one of her many smiles that i’ve grown custom to know that her has a plan.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations for this chapter:
> 
> “min solros, jag saknar dig så mycket!! (my sunflower, I miss you so much) ” 
> 
> “min vallmo, jag saknar dig också! (my poppy, I miss you too) ”
> 
> “potatis min röv. Du är så vacker för att jag har fångat min bror stirrar på dig mer än en gång. (potato my ass. You're so beautiful because I've caught my brother staring at you more than once.)”


	13. Chapter 13

**Lynn P.O.V**

Andrew dropped me off at the restaurant and I told him that I wasn’t needing of his assistance for the time being. Seeing that I was going to be with Niall the rest of the day. I looked around at the outside patio for niall but didn’t see him for a second. But one of my dogs made it noticeable of where they were. Niall’s back was towards me which was why I couldn’t see him. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder once I reached him.

 

“Hey stranger.” I said bending down a bit to get at his level. He quickly turned towards me and smiled.

 

“Linny, oh god it’s just you.” He said while laughing a bit. I smiled and kissed his cheek then walked over to my seat.

 

“I ordered you and Arnie already.” He said as I was sitting down in my chair.

 

“Thanks Niall.” I said then placed my bag on the chair next to me that was against the wall.

 

“Oh my boys, I missed you.” I said while petting both of their ears. “How are they?” I asked Niall.

 

“Well, Zander is good. Just need to watch his diet. The doctor said that he is a little underweight. And Koda, his back knees are getting weak but the doctor suggest some therapy and walks.” Niall said as I pet Koda’s head and looking down at him.

 

“He’s getting to that point in his life now isn’t he.” I said.

 

“Linny, he’s a strong and a healthy dog. It’s probably all the laying down he’s been doing for the past two years you were gone. He would want to go take walks every now and then but they were short. We would sometimes have to force him to go out.” He said. I let go of him and got the hand sanitizer from my bag.

 

“His walks are suppose to be daliy, knowing his condition at this age.” I said while putting on the hand sanitizer.

 

“He was stubborn Linny. You know him when he gets like that.” I sighed then nodded my head.

 

“He’s going to be fine. Just some therapy, a little exercise, and he will be back to himself again. Alright?”

 

“You’re right. Okay. I’ll call his PT to schedule something. Hopefully the vet sent him the paperwork already.” I said while picking up the menu.    

 

“Everything will be okay. Now, what are you going to get?” He asked

 

“Well bruschetta for starts right?” I asked looking up at him.

 

“Already got it.” He said while still looking at his menu.

 

“This is why I love you.”

 

“Love you too Linny.”

 

I went back to read the menu, our waiter came out with my drink and bruschetta. He place them down then got out his notepad.

 

“You both ready to order?” He asked and I looked up at Niall, who was already looking at me and nodded.

 

“I’m going to get the Chicken Caesar Salad.” I said while placing the menu down.

 

“And I’m going to get the Chicken Vesuvio sandwich.” Niall said while grabbing my menu and giving them to the waiter.

 

“Alright, I put that right in for you.” He said grabbing the menus from Niall then walking back inside.

 

“Did the boys already eat?” I asked then took a sip from my drink.

 

“Yeah, the Vet had to give them medicine so he put in their food for them. Before I picked them up.” He said while grabbing a piece of the bruschette.  

 

“Okay” I said while grabbing a piece for myself.

 

“So” He started after finishing his bite and wiping his mouth. “Would this be a good time to ask the real reason of why you left and had no contact with anyone.” He asked and I placed the bread on my plate then wiped my mouth.

 

“I was wondering when you were going to ask,” I said placing my napkin down and looking at him. I looked down and took a deep breath.

 

“I was not in the right mindset. I just found out that Vincent was cheating on me. The school was getting chaotic with the work and my group of friends. My best friend stabbed me in the back. My mom was having me do a million things at a time because of debutante season. The modeling job wasn’t helping due to all the pressure they were giving me. Trying to figure out what I wanted to do for college and where I wanted to go. Then on top of all of that, dealing with-” I stopped myself and grabbed a napkin to dab my eyes for the tears that were starting to form. Niall grabbed my hand and rubbed it.

 

“I know.” He said.

 

“I haven’t told anyone this except my friend Jac that I met in Greece and who I lived with while I was in Sweden for a bit. Dealing with all of that, I felt useless and alone. I wasn’t in my right mindset and after that, I decided I need to leave. I couldn’t be here, this place, this state, This country. I packed my suitcases and left in the middle of the night, leaving a note for my dad.” I sniffed and looked away.

 

“I went London to meet a psychiatrist. She recommended this place in Switzerland. I stayed for awhile, just until I ready. I did school there, Cambridge allowed me to do school online, I was there for like a year. Traveled a bit through Europe.  Transferred to Uni of Stockholm when I was living there. Did most of it online because my friend and I were traveling for research and volunteering purposes.” I said.

 

“Lynn, I had no idea that you were going through so much.” He said quietly.

 

“I knew how to hide it well.”

 

“Why do you let everyone say that you were jumping from school to school and just traveling around parting the whole time you were gone?” He asked.

 

“I rather have them believe that then find out why I left and know what I was doing in the beginning for most of my time.” I said looking up at him. His eyes and face were filled with pain.

 

“Niall, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I needed to do this for myself and by myself. I knew I had something wrong with me and I wanted to take care of it on my own so it would be my own secret to keep and not have to worry about anyone finding out.” I said. “When I’m ready to tell people then I will.” I finished.

 

Niall wiped his eyes and looked over at me and smiled a bit. I grabbed his hand again and smiled back.

 

“If you ever feel like that again, you will tell me right. No more running off the face of the earth again.” He said.

 

“Of course. I promise you Niall.” I said as he squeezed my hand.

 

After that, I told him about what I was doing the time I was gone. In the middle of the conversation our food came but we continue to talk while eating.

 

“I’m still surprised that you lived in Sweden this whole time.” Niall said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

 

“I almost didn’t if it wasn’t for Jacquelyn’s excellent persuasion into me going to Uni Stockholm.” I said while moving around my salad.

 

“She seems interesting. Not a lot of people can persuade you so easily.” I nodded agreeing with him and started eating my salad.

 

I looked out at the streets then looked over at Niall, who was already looking over at me.

 

“What’s on you mind Lynn?” He asked.

 

“Last night. The whole situation at the dinner.” I said placing my fork down.

 

“Vincent is an ass. Jason and Caitlin should’ve know better than to bring both of them. Even if your mom sent them an invitation.” He said.

 

“I know but maybe my mother is right about talking it out with Vincent, to be able to fully get him out of my life.”

 

“You don’t have too. If you think it’s best then I would say do it but if you’re only saying it’s for the best because your mom thinks that, then don’t do it.”

 

I sat there thinking it over and I could  feel like I am slowly letting my mother’s intentions get the best of my judgment.

 

“You know the guy that came in and helped me” I said.

 

“No, actually. That was the first time I seen him.” He said. “Why?”

 

“He helped me. Not just the way of getting me out of that situation but he helped a bit with the situation I was running away from.” I said.

 

He looked at me and turned his head a bit but he quickly looked back towards me with his mouth a bit open.

 

“I played the piano.” I said looking at him.

 

He slumped his shoulders down and was in thought for a bit before looking back at me.

 

“So how was it? Anything happened?” He asked.

 

“No, everything was fine actually.” I said shaking my head. “It felt different but I was okay.”

 

“Maybe it’s something that you needed. Did you ever play when you gone?” He asked.

 

“I almost did but never had the strength to do so.” I said.

 

“But doing so last night it was no problem for you?”

 

“I don’t know but yeah. While being around him or near him, I felt different. I felt safe and normal.” I said looking over at him. “I was the me three years ago for just a couple minutes and it was a good feeling.”  

 

“I’m just going to say this as my opinion. You don’t have to agree but maybe you should get to know this guy.” He said.

 

“Niall”

 

“Hear me out, he went after you in the room. He just met you that night and didn’t know anything about your past or anything but he had a feeling that something was wrong and went in there to make sure you were okay. Then he takes you away to find some space to breathe and you end up playing the piano for him.” He paused looking down for a second then quickly looked back up. “You’ve never played for anyone when they asked or even went near a piano. All of a sudden this guy shows up and you play for the first time in almost three years.” He finished.

 

I sat there looking down at the table just thinking over what Niall was saying. Our waiter came to check on us and refill our glasses.

 

“Whoever that guy is, I just think that you should get to know him a bit more. He seems like someone that could help you or change you for the better. He could be the type of person you could have in your life. But you don’t have to take my word, this is me just talking about what I noticed and what you’ve told me.” Niall said.

 

“No, I get what you mean. You might me right but then again I don’t know what I need. Right now, I need to figure out something for myself first.” I said looking at him.

 

“Then you do that.” He said and smiled.

 

I smiled back then looked at my phone that was lighting up. I read the screen and sighed.

 

“Time to go?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Niall nodded and asked for the check, I ate a little more of my salad while waiting for the waiter. Once we got done with paying, Niall and I got up and each of us taking a dog then walking out of the outdoor seating. We talked about other things about my life during the past two years while heading towards the Art Institution college.  

 

“So why is it that your meeting is at the museum rather than the school?” Niall asked.

 

“I don’t know. The administrator said it gives the people more comfortable surrounding and be inspired. I’ve already seen the school anyways.” I said as we walked along the sidewalk.

 

After a while we made it to the front of the institute. Going up the steps to the entrance, we seen a well dressed man waiting just before the entrance with a folder.

 

“That your administrator?” Niall asked and I nodded.

 

We walked over to him as he turned in our direction.

 

“You must be Ms. Di Marco?” The guy said.

 

“Roselyn Di Marco, pleasure to meet with you.” I said with my hand for him to shake.

 

“I am Xavier Nu. I’ll be your administrative consultant today. Your application has been already approved but this is just going to be your confirmation of applying here.” He said.

 

“Okay, this is Niall, my chaperone you could say.” I laughed a bit as they shook hands. “These are my highly trained service dogs, may they come as well?” I asked.

 

“Just check their ids with the security and they should be good to go.” He explained.

 

We headed inside as Xavier explained to me about the institute. After Niall got the dogs and my bag checked, we soon made our way to one of the galleries. Nu talked to us about the programs for my studies, he also talked about the artwork that we walked by. Luckily my dogs enjoyed themselves to just walk around and lay down here and there. Niall and Zander walked off in the different part of the museum, I and Koda went along with Nu to discuss my admission.

 

“I hope to see you around campus.” Nu said while shaking my hand.

 

I nodded and smiled towards him. We said our goodbyes and he walked off. Koda and I walked around the museum to look for Niall.

 

“So?” Niall asked walking up to me.

 

“I’ll get an email later this evening with all my login information and class schedule” I smiled.

 

“That’s great! Anyways, we need to go. You have a sit in with your dad since your brother can’t make it then you need to get ready for a dinner with your family and the family you met last night.” Niall said as we walked out the museum.

 

“And where is Ian?” I asked.

 

“New York”

 

“Oh okay”

 

“I called Andrew to come pick us up. He going to drop you off at your dad’s office, I’ll take the boys home and try to deal with your mother then see you at dinner.” He smiled.

 

We waited for a few minutes before Andrew arrived and took us to my father's office. It took awhile due to the office being in the center of the city but we got there. I got out of the car and fixed myself before smiling at Niall and saying my goodbyes.

 

I got up to the floor of my father’s office, running into a few friends of my father that I knew. I got to his office and knocked on the door before going inside.

 

“Henry, I’ll see you in a few minutes. Something important just appeared.” My dad said while on the phone.

 

I smiled at him then sat on one of the chair in front of his desk. He hung up the phone and smiled over at me.

 

“Hello my darling. How did today go?” He asked.

 

“It went will. I start next week for both and I’m happy about it.” I said.

 

“That’s good. I’m happy to hear that.”

 

“Dad”

 

“Yes darling?”

 

“Why am I here?” I asked crossing my arms.

 

“Well you see darling.” He said then got up and paced back in forth by his window. “I have big news for you and the board in a few minutes. I know it’s something you haven’t looked into but just think of it as a backup for your future.” He finished.

 

I looked at him and smiled a bit because I somehow know what this news might be. There was a knock on the door that made both of us look over at the door.

 

“Mr. Di Marco, you reminded me to let you know to when it was 5 minutes before your meeting starts.” A lady said at the door.

 

“Thank you Louisa.” My dad said then the door closed again. I looked back over at him.

 

“This is just for you safety when you’re on your own and I’m no longer here.” He said while walking up to me and holding my face in his hands.I smiled up at him stilling trying to figure out what he was saying is what I’m thinking.

 

“Come now. We mustn't keep the people waiting.” He said letting go of my face and heading to the door.

 

We walked to the elevator to a couple floor below his office floor. As we got out and walked the long hallway of offices and conference rooms, I couldn’t help but think about the memories I had coming here with not only my dad. He opened the door for me to walk in first, I looked in the room full of the company’s broad members. Seeing the familiar faces of my uncle and Mr. Twist from last night. My dad lead me to the head of the table where two opened chairs stood, he pulled one of them open for me to sit in then walked over to the chair at the head of the table and took his seat.

 

“It’s nice of you all to come in such short notice.” My father began. “We have some big new for you along with contributing, my brother and good friend Robin Twist into the development. I have also asked my Daughter Roselyn to join us as well to fill in for my son,  she will also play a role in this as well.” He finished and looked over at me.

 

I smiled at him then looked over at my uncle who smiled my way and placed his hand on of mine, giving it a light squeeze before letting go.

 

“All right, shall we begin brother.” My uncle spoke.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Harry’s P.O.V_ **

 

We were walking around the shops along the streets. Since getting the message from my mum, Ele insisted that she need a new outfit for the dinner. Louis and I tried to tell her that she didn’t need to do that but it’s Ele here.

 

“I’m serious, you look amazing in whatever you wear,” I said.

 

“You can wear a simple knitted sweater and pants, yet still make it look like you were off for a photo shoot,” Louis said.

 

Ele just smiled at both of us and shook her head.

 

“Thank you for the compliments boys, but I want to. You should think so to Harry. I mean we are having dinner with another family with a certain someone.” She trailed along while looking through some clothes.

 

“I’m good Ele. I pull something together.” I said

 

She grabbed a few pieces of clothing and turned around to look at me.

 

“I want to disagree with you but I know you will.” She said then walked towards the dressing room.

 

I laughed a bit and shook my head at her.

 

“Tell her I’m off to Gucci. I actually need to ask about something from them.” I said to Louis who was holding Ele’s bags and clothes.

 

“You’re serious?” He asked. “But you just said…”

 

“Not for tonight. Different reason.” I stated and he nodded.

 

“Just text us once you’re done. I think this will be the last stop. We still need to settle in and she’ll need time to rest then get ready.” Louis said.

 

I chuckled a bit then nodded.

 

“Noted, see you in a few,” I said while walking towards the doors.

 

As I made my way down the street to the lone store that I was looking for, something in a window caught my eye. I stopped and looked toward the window for a bit longer. I don’t know what drew me to the object but I shook my head of the thought and took one last look before heading down the street again toward the truck.

 

I parked my truck in an open space that I was lucky to get as I drove by the store I was intended to go. Hearing the beeps of the lock go off, I headed to the entrance of the store. Opening the door for a couple of girls that were walking out with bags and one of them winking at me as they walked past me.  Shaking my head as I walked in and headed to the counter to find someone for help. Glancing at some of the things that were out for a few seconds before moving along again. I got to the counter and waited for someone to come, I looked around and seen a few people walking around and looking around or talking to an employee.

 

“May I help you Sir?” a voice said from behind me.

 

I turned to see a well-dressed woman looking up at me.

 

“Um yes, I’m here to pick something up that I had delivered here,” I said to her. She turned to the computer and started typing away.

 

“Can I get a name and form of i.d.”She asked. I grabbed from my wallet in my pocket and pulled out my i.d.

 

“Here you go,” I said handing her my card.

 

Once she looked at it then to me, she placed it down then started typing again. I took out my phone and looked through a couple email then went to social. I saw Ele had put something on her story, so clicked through those and seen it was videos of her at the airport, driving in the city, breakfast, and finally her shopping. I chuckled at the mirror picture of her and Louis, him holding all her bags.

 

“Okay, it has been delivered here and I’m just going to run back to get it. The manager will be here to finish you up. Here’s your i.d.” She said sliding the i.d. to me then walked off.

 

My phone started ringing and I looked down to see the screen and familiar face pop up. I smiled and answered it.

 

“It’s been forever,” I said into the phone.

 

“Tell me about it you ass!” The person laughed. “You’re the one that drops from the face of the earth for two bloody years.”

 

“I know and I’m sorry,” I said.

 

“You should be.”

 

“I missed you, Cara.”

 

“I missed you too Haz.” I smiled a bit while looking around the shop.

 

“So how has everything been while was gone?” I asked.

 

“Complete trash if you ask me. My modeling career is going okay but vs is being difficult as always. However, movies are going pretty good for me. Social wise, don’t even get me started on that, it just a mess while you were gone.” She said.

 

“Didn’t miss a thing, I see. Guess I lucked out.” I said while looking at some of the clothing.

 

“Yeah, I guess that’s a good thing.” She said. I could tell she wanted to say something else because she then let out a long sigh and repeated herself. “Yeah.”

 

“What?” I asked while walking around the section of apparel I was currently in.  

 

“I didn’t say anything.” She said.

 

“But you want to say something but you hesitated. Just tell me.” I said and she sighed again.

 

“I’ve met up with Bianca a few times while you were gone.” She said.

 

I stopped what I was looking at and stared up toward the windows of the shop. I didn’t know what to say or feel. Cara and Bianca have the same line of work and they are best friends. The only thing at the moment for me is that I was worried about what Cara was going to say to ask.

 

“Did you know,” I said continue to walk around.

 

“Yeah, she didn’t really have anything nice to say about you the first time I saw her.” She said.

 

“Really now. Huh.” I said with no emotion.

 

“See this is why I hesitated.”

 

“Cara, it’s nothing now.”

 

“No, you’re getting pissed off and I don’t know what to say or do because I am close to both of you and I only know one side of the story. You leaving and being gone for a great amount of time kind of  makes it hard to believe in what you have said.”

 

“Well maybe because you don’t know how it feels to have your heartbroken twice because you let yourself feel valuable to a person you could trust, that you thought you could have a good future with and that you loved so damn much that it hurts sometimes,” I stated.

 

We were both quiet for a few seconds, the only sound that you can hear was my breathing due to my temper going up a bit and her sighs.

 

“I’m sorry” I quietly said.

 

“S’okay. I’m sorry for sort of jumping to a conclusion about the situation.” She said.

 

“Mr. Styles?” Someone called out behind me.

 

I turned around to see that it was a man and the woman from earlier standing at the counter. My phone then vibrated in my hand which made me take it from my ear and see a text from Louis.

 

_ “About done here. How about you?”  _ The text said.

 

I placed the phone back to my ear and turned to walk back to the counter.

 

“Cara, I’m a bit busy at the moment. Can I call you later?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, just let me know ahead of time when you’re free.” She said.

 

“Alright. Talk soon.”

 

“Later Styles.”

 

With that I ended the call, placing my phone back in my pocket as I got up to the counter.

 

“Sorry about that,” I said to them and they just shook their heads.

 

“It’s no problem. So I just need you to sign these off and then you are all set.” the man said.

 

I did what he told me to do then looked over the stuff that I got before letting the woman pack the boxes into a bag. Once I got done with all that, I headed back to my truck and placed the bags in the back before driving off to pick up Louis and Ele.

 

“Gucci now?” Ele spoke as we drove to our hotel. “What happened to YSL?” She asked and I chuckled.

 

“Trying something new Eleanor, if that’s okay with you?” I smiled while looking at her in the rearview mirror for a second.

 

“Yeah, I'm just asking.” She laughed.

 

Once we pulled up to the valet, I help the bellhop and Louis with the bags to take up to the room. When we got to our suite, I gave a tip to the bellhop and walked him out, Ele somehow managed to get all her bag and take them to her and Louis’ room. Chuckling along with Louis as we watched her.

 

“Wel, I’ll let you two settle in and rest. Remember to be ready around 7 to go to dinner.” I said while picking up my bags.

 

“Alright” Louis called out while walking towards his room.

 

I walked over to my room and set my bags on the end bed couch then took off my coat. I flopped down on my bed, closing my eyes and letting out a sigh. After a few minutes, my phone went off which made me grab it from my pocket.  

 

I held it above my face and seen I got a notification from Instagram. Opening up my phone to the app, I saw that Ele had tagged me in something. Going to her page I pressed on her recent picture and seen it was a picture of us three at breakfast that Louis took. Louis smiling while holding up the phone for the picture while Ele sat next to me for the picture and hugging on to my side with her head against my shoulder while wearing her big sweet smile and I was smiling a genuine smile at the camera.

 

This was probably the first photo I had taken since being home being genuinely happy. It made me smile and quickly like it. I looked down at the caption that she put.

 

_ I’m only smiling this big because I finally get to be back with my best friend!! and Louis of course♡ love you both xxx _

 

I smiled and looked at the other comments that were popping up from our close friends. I saw Cara put a bunch of hearts which made me smile again. I went to the comments to write something back to her.

 

_ Beyond happy to have you two in my life. You always have my love Ele x _

 

Sending the comment I went back to her post then seen a name that caught my eye and made my smile completely vanish from my lips.

  
  



End file.
